Blood Love
by Myan Mirage
Summary: Naruto and his family have been keeping secrets from the village. Now, in an attempt to prove their innocence, Tsunade sends Kakashi Hatake to spy on the family during a trip outside of Konoha. What he finds is not what he expected. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, lets go see Saw V," Sasuke said. "Lee, Neji, and Kiba have decided to go already." Naruto snorted. "What's so funny?"

"You managed to get Neji to go," Naruto responded.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, if you come, along with Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino, we can get the group rate. Don't you dare say no." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"As much as I would like to obey your command, Master," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words, "I'm busy today."

"Oh come on, Naruto. Saw V is only in theaters for another week, and this is our last chance to go. You know we all have missions scheduled for the next month. This is our last free-day!"

"Is Sasuke Uchiha begging me to go to the movies with him?"

"Shut up, Dobe." Naruto chuckled as he dried his hands on a paper towel.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but seriously, I'm busy."

"Naruto, you can't be that busy."

"I am, Sasuke. I'm leaving Konoha for the day."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Gah! You're not going to tell me at all?"

"Nope."

"What about Elyon?"

"Lonny is going with me."

"I heard my name!" Lonny, Naruto's twin brother, shouted from the next room.

"Shut up, Elyon!" Sasuke and Naruto both shouted.

"What about Naruko, then?" Sasuke continued.

"Sasi, she is coming with me, too," Naruto responded.

"Saucy? I am never going to get over that nickname, Wolf." Naruto smirked.

"Get used to it."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. Why don't you invite the girls?"

"Hell no. That's not even an option in my book. Sakura and Ino are going to be clinging on to me, Hinata's going to pass out from all of the gore, and Temari's going to piss me off. Hell to the no." Naruto roared with laughter while Koko and Lonny where laughing their asses off.

"W-what about-" Naruto cut off, still laughing. "What about Tenten?"

"She said she was going somewhere with you, that's why I called you."

"Oh yeah, that's right. We're all leaving Konoha for the day."

"Why?"

"For me to know."

Sasuke sighed. "Not for me to find out, huh, Wolf?"

"Yeah. It's a secret."

"You suck."

"I know. Invite the girls. If something goes wrong, I'll make it up to you. Promise."

Sasuke grumbled something incoherently before saying, "Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you, Sasi," Naruto said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm gonna make you pay for whatever happens at the movies, Wolf."

"I promise that I'll repay you. See you, Sasi."

"See you." The phone clicked when Sasuke hung up. Naruto turned off the speaker phone and returned to cleaning his excavation tools.

"Ruto, when are we leaving?" Koko said as she walked into the kitchen. Behind her, a blue-dog like creature followed her into the kitchen.

'Yeah, when are we leaving?' it questioned.

"Give me a second you two!" Naruto said. "Don't rush me!"

The dog creature growled, not getting the joke. Koko chuckled, crouching down and stroking the creature's head, being wary of the blue metal spikes flowing backwards from his head.

"Relax, Bleu," she said. "He was just joking." Bleu sniffed before walking from the room.

"He still doesn't get it, does he?" Naruto questioned as he turned to Koko. She shook her head.

"Almost ready to go?" she questioned.

"Almost," he said, "but don't worry. We'll have plenty of time. You ready?" Koko shrugged as she watched him repack all of his tools.

"Lonny's getting there," Koko added. "He's taking his time getting ready."

"Am not!" was the reply from the living room. "I'm ready bitches!" Naruto rolled his eyes while Koko giggled. At that time, Bleu made his entrance again.

'Can we leave now?' he questioned. Naruto sighed and threw his pack onto his back.

"We're almost ready," Naruto told him. "Don't worry."

One again, Bleu frowned. 'Are you releasing Pinkie and Indigo, too?'

"Of course," Koko replied for Naruto. "Why would he leave them inside his Prizmod when you're out?"

"I'm not one to show favoritism," Naruto told him.

'So that includes Dark too?'

"Him, too, Bleu," Naruto said, exasperated by the questions. To the living room, he shouted, "We're ready, Lonny!"

"So am I," Lonny snapped as he walked into the kitchen. He ran his hand through his cropped, bi-colored silver-blond hair before tossing Naruto a band so that he could tie his own back into a low ponytail.

"Thanks, Lonny," Naruto told him. "What about Tenten?"

"I called and told her that we would be leaving at around nine, which is exactly what time it is now," he said as he fastened a bejeweled band around his right bicep. "She said she'd be here before then, but-" He was interrupted by someone knocking at the front door.

"She's here," Koko said as she went to open the door.

"Why didn't she just use the doorbell?" Lonny questioned as he took an apple from the bowl on the table and took a bite out of it.

"Doesn't work," Naruto stated. To Bleu, he said, "Back into the Prizmod." Bleu grumbled something, but did as he was told. In streak of light, Bleu returned to the watch-like device on Naruto's arm.

Lonny and Naruto were finishing up when Tenten came in.

"Hey, Tenten," Naruto said as he scribbled a note out for those few people with a spare, and to those who would simply break in.

"Ready to go?" Tenten asked as she shifted the weight of her pack onto both shoulders.

"Yup," Naruto responded as he grabbed his keys. "Everyone file out. We're gone!"

"And where do you think you're going?" one of the guards at the Southern gates said, blocking the group from leaving. "Who gave you permission to leave? There are no missions scheduled that require leaving Konoha. We wouldn't let you out, anyway?" The guard smiled smugly.

* * *

Naruto rummaged through his pocket, searching for something. He soon found it and held it up for the guard to read. It was a letter from Tsunade giving the group permission to leave.

"Now, if you don't mind," Naruto said, stuffing it back into his pocket, "we have somewhere to be." He shoved his way past the guard, creating an opening for the others. Soon, all four of them were no longer in Konoha.

"Naruto, your blocking Pinkie is sending her straight to me," Lonny complained as they walked through the dense summer forest. He ducked under a stray branch, making sure to stay in the shade, following the edge of the path. "It's getting really annoying. Answer her."

"I did," Naruto responded. "She's just bored with talking to me. Entertain her."

'Pinkie, go talk to Koko,' Lonny ordered.

'No!' she responded. 'I wanna talk to you. And my name is Ran, not Pinkie!'

'And I don't give a damn! Now go away!'

'No!'

'I swear for God you won't live to see tomorrow if you don't get out of my head now!'

'I'll take that chance, meanie!'

'Get the fuck out of my head!' When he said this, he growled aloud, gripping his head.

"Will you two cut it out?" Koko snapped. "I can actually hear you. It's annoying me. Ran, leave Lonny alone and talk to me."

'But I like bothering Lonny.'

'But Lonny doesn't like you bothering him. Now talk to me.'

'I'd rather talk to Dark.'

'I'm in this incubator with you,' Dark's deep voice said. 'Talk to me, and you will die!'

'How are you doing, Dark?' Ran said.

'Don't talk to me!' his deep voice boomed through everyone's minds. Tenten chuckled softly to herself.

"He's rather livid today, isn't he?" she said, joking. To Dark, she said, 'Has Ran been bothering you all morning?'

'Is it that obvious?' he questioned sarcastically.

'Yes. It is.'

"Hush, everyone," Naruto said to them. "You'll attract unwanted guests." Mentally, he said, 'Someone's following us.'

'Seriously?' Lonny questioned, glancing around the dense forest. "I don't think we attracted anyone, yet," he said aloud.

"You're an idiot," Koko said, exasperated. Lonny glared at her before returning to concentrating on staying out of the red hot sun. It was at least ninety degrees today, and Naruto had them hiking outside in the heat instead of staying home in the air conditioned apartment. That was cold all on its own.

Hidden in the trees a few yards away from them, thinking he was going undetected by the group, twenty-three year old Kakashi Hatake surveyed and followed them as they continued through the forest.

At this present time, he was deeply confused as to exactly what was going on. At one point, Naruto's look-alike, Lonny, had mentioned someone by the name of Pinkie. Seeing as Sakura wasn't here, Kakashi could only wonder as to whom he was referring to. Then, after a brief pause, Koko, Naruto's alternate, snapped at someone for doing something that had to do with a person named Ran. After another brief silence, Tenten mentioned someone being livid only for Naruto to tell everyone to be quiet a few seconds later. By this time, Kakashi was beginning to believe that he was going crazy. If not that, he was seriously missing something then.

'When this is over, I'm going to have a serious conversation with them,' he thought as he hid behind a tree just in time to be missed by Lonny's searching blue eyes.

'I could have sworn that I had just seen something,' Lonny thought.

'You aren't seeing a thing,' Naruto said. 'Kakashi is following us. He's been doing so ever since we left Konoha. He isn't a Jounin for nothing. We'll have to communicate through thought for now on.'

Lonny took a deep breath. 'Yeah. His scent is strong. He reeks of wet dog. I hate his scent.'

'I'm happy I can't smell it then,' Tenten said. 'Now we just have to figure out why he's following us?'

'Council probably put him up to it,' Koko said.

'But for what reason does the council have to have us…stalked?' Tenten continued. The three blonds stopped and stared at her. She mentally laughed nervously. 'Stupid question, huh? I forgot. Sorry.' The three blonds rolled their eyes.

It was a well known fact that the three blonds were a problem to the council. For what reason, most Genin, Chuunin, and entry level Jounin didn't know. The reason was simple: nineteen years ago, Naruto became the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. This was common knowledge among adults. The Kyuubi did cut the entire village population in half after its attack. Not only this but five years later, Naruto, only a toddler, decimated the population even more when he came into his vampiric powers, which he inherited from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. After this, he was given a rosary to seal his powers. Seven years later, during the Chuunin Exams, he had accidentally, created his own twin through some type of spell he learned from a library book – the library just happened to be a spell-caster's. Because of this, Naruto no longer has the Kyuubi, but still retains the whisker marks on his cheeks. Instead, Lonny does. Then, two year later, the twins returned from their trip with Jiraiya with another member, Naruko – Koko – who had accidentally transported herself to this universe, opposite of her own. She too had the Kyuubi sealed inside her. So now, the village had a triple threat: two Kyuubis and one blood thirsty vampire. Who wouldn't want to keep watch over where they went?

In his tree, Kakashi added the weird moment when the triplets stared at Tenten to his growing lift of bizarre happenings. It was steadily growing longer.

* * *

"Here we are!" Naruto exclaimed as they entered an open clearing, much to Lonny's annoyance. He couldn't complain, though. Even he knew that Kakashi couldn't follow them out into the open. He was Jounin, not an idiot.

Tenten glanced around the area. There was nothing special about the field except for the fact that the flowers were in early bloom. Either way, why were they out there? So, out of curiosity, she questioned, "Why are we here?"

Naruto smiled at her. "You'll see," he said calmly. Tenten sighed.

'Secretive idiot,' Lonny thought as he stared at his brother as he reached into his own pack and pulled out the beach umbrella that was peeking out from underneath the flap.

"Maybe," Naruto responded aloud. "At least I'm not a freak with sun issues."

"You have us out here, and it's hot as hell. What do you think I'm supposed to do? The hell I'm going to not bring something to keep me from getting freaking burned to death. I don't tan. I burn." With that in mind, he opened his umbrella and stuck it into the ground.

Naruto rolled his eyes before continued towards the center of the clearing and stopping. He dropped his pack on the ground and stretched. He glanced around and said, "Let's start." He ran his hands around the collar of his shirt and pulled his necklace out from under his shirt.

Kakashi squinted as he tried to get a better look at it. The pendent was that of a crescent moon, which was shaped out of a dark blue sapphire hanging from a platinum silver chain. 'Where did he get that from?' Kakashi thought to himself. 'It's beautiful.'

Naruto removed the necklace from his neck, and, holding it by the chain, bent over slightly so that the crescent moon was an inch from the ground.

'What's he doing?' Kakashi thought.

"Leruka," Naruto whispered. The crescent began to glow a bright blue, starting from the inside before completely expanding to cover the entire gemstone. It glowed for a moment before pulsing once, as though it were alive. It pulsated once more before it glowed brighter and a released a burst of energy that expanded to cover the entire circular clearing. The blue burst of energy solidified from the ground up, crystallizing to become a hazy light blue dome.

Kakashi gasped, jumping out of the tree he had been surveying them in to get a closer look at the dome. What he saw proved his suspicions. The dome wasn't transparent. He could no longer see the group inside the barrier.

"God dammit," he swore as he stared at the barrier. The dome was pulsing with a lot of power. It was rather visible that the barrier was powerful. He could tell just by looking at it, though his senses were overwhelmed with how much power this dome was giving off.

Carefully, Kakashi placed his hand on the barrier just to test it. Like he thought, it was completely solid. Better than that, it was completely slick like ice. He pulled his hand back fast. It was cold like ice, too.

"Dammit," he swore. "What the hell is this?" He pulled a shuriken out from his pouch and threw it at the barrier. He wasn't surprised when it was reflected. That changed when a tentacle of ice extended from the barrier and latched onto the shuriken, freezing it and pulling it back to the barrier, where it was pulled through to the other side. To say he was surprised was a complete understatement.

"What is this thing?" he whispered. Suddenly, he swore again. "Damn! They know that someone is here now!"

Inside the barrier, Lonny and Koko were cracking up over Kakashi's "achievement".

"Oh my God, did you see his face when the barrier absorbed the shuriken?" Koko asked him, unable to breath due to the laughter. Lonny was just as bad.

"Knock it off you two!" Naruto snapped. "You're giving me a headache! Now let's release them, 'kay?"

"Okay," Tenten responded. From her pocket, she pulled out a red and white ball.

"When did you get that?" Lonny questioned as he spread out a blanket underneath his umbrella.

"Last week," Tenten replied before pressing the little white button in the middle of the ball and tossing it into the air. In mid-air, it opened, and, in a bolt of red lightning, a cute yellow rat looking creature appeared on the ground.

Lonny turned to Naruto, who was playing with his Prizmod. "You gave he a Pikachu?" he questioned.

Naruto looked up at him, surprised for some reason. "So?" he said. "You have a Riolu. I have an Eevee."

"No," Lonny corrected him, sitting down underneath his umbrella. "You have an Eevee, a Vaporeon, a Leafeon, an Espeon, an Umbreon, a Flareon, a Jolteon, and a Glaceon. You have the most." Naruto shrugged.

"Don't be mad, Lonny," Koko said, pulling out two pokeballs. "Get glad." She released a Bunneary and a Lopunny.

"Bunneary!" the adorable rabbit Pokémon shouted, excited to be released after so long.

"Lopunny," the evolved Pokémon said calmly, shaking her head at her junior. Lonny dug into his own pocket and released his Riolu.

"Go and play with the other," he told him. "When it's time for lunch, I'll call you, but for now, think you can give me a few minutes of sleep?" Riolu smiled.

"Ri! Riolu!" he agreed before running off to play with Pikachu and the rest.

Naruto pulled out eight pokeballs and tossed them into the air, releasing his Pokémon. In a moment, Eevee and her evolved forms stood before him. Eevee smiled up at him.

"Eevee!" she exclaimed. Naruto smiled, squatting down to pet her head.

"You go and play with the others," he told her calmly.

"Eevee!" the little Pokémon squealed before running to play with the others.

'She's so young.' Naruto turned to look at Espeon as she sat staring after Eevee. 'So innocent,' she continued. 'I used to be like that.'

'No one was ever innocent,' Umbreon said lightly from the spot where he now stood, watching the young Pokémon. 'Whatever innocence she has now will be lost as she continues to get older.'

'Wise words from someone who never was innocent,' Glaceon commented as she walked to stand next to Naruto as he sat down. 'Now, getting off that subject, I wonder what she'll evolve into. Another Glaceon maybe?'

'I doubt it,' Jolteon said as he paced back and forth, his energy level shooting through the roof. 'She may never evolve.'

Leafeon gasped. 'Don't say such things!' she snapped. 'You might jinx her!'

'I agree,' Vaporeon said softly, walking around as if she were uncomfortable in her own body, which she probably was since there was no water. 'Give her a chance to even get there.'

'She's going to be a Flareon,' Flareon said calmly as he sat in the grass, trying not to scorch the earth too much. Leafeon always complained of this whenever they went out.

"Well, as much as I don't want to interrupt you conversation," Naruto began, still playing with his Prizmod, "we have to get on with out work, okay?" His Pokémon nodded as he pressed a button on his Prizmod.

In four streaks of white light, four dog-like creatures appeared before him. Bleu stood and looked around him. With him were three versions of himself: a neon purple one, a regular purple and yellow one, and a pink and gray one.

'Took long enough,' a deep voice radiated from the neon purple creature.

"Sorry, Dark," Naruto apologized. "It's not like I forgot, though. I was busy."

'Ran was giving me a headache,' the indigo colored one said, who just happened to be named Indigo.

'She was annoying everyone,' Bleu and Dark snapped.

'Well, So-rry!' Ran snapped at them. 'It's not like I was doing it on purpose. I was bored! Let's just get to work.'

"Good idea," Naruto responded. "All we're doing is digging up fossils. All kinds. You guys look up the fossils, and you guys," he pointed to the Pokémon, "are to help them dig them up. Don't worry. The Spectrobes will be helping, too."

'Yay!' Leafeon exclaimed, hopping up and down, her leaf-like green ears flopping with her. 'Something to do!' The other chuckled.

"If you're ready, then get going," Naruto said calmly. The Spectrobes and the Pokémon bounded off, pairing off and going to random direction until only three Pokémon remained by his side. Glaceon, Umbreon, and Espeon stayed back.

"Don't you three want to go and help them?" Naruto questioned as he glanced up at the overbearing sun. It was getting really hot out.

'We're your main fighters,' Glaceon said calmly. 'We don't do the dirty work, and anyway, I want to watch Eevee. I wish to see what her personality is.'

"Why?" Naruto said as he reached into his pack, searching for something.

'Before an Eevee evolves, you can usually tell which evolution it will take by its personality,' Glaceon continued. 'I was a cold Eevee, remember, Naruto?'

"You were," Naruto agreed.

'Flareon was hotheaded as an Eevee, if I recall correctly,' she continued, pacing back and forth, seemingly uncomfortable like Vaporeon had been earlier.

'You do,' Espeon commented, keeping her gaze on the young Pokémon as she stretched and lay down on the soft grass, looking away only to sniff a daisy next to her. 'I was a know it all. I thought I knew everything, and I still think so, even though I know it's not true.'

'I was moody like Dark,' Umbreon said, his gaze on the child Spectrobe. 'He's worse than I was though.'

'Jolteon was always energized,' Glaceon continued. 'He was always moving this way and that.'

'He still is energized,' Umbreon commented. The two chuckled.

'Leafeon was a very down to Earth Eevee, even though her attitude now is really iffy,' Espeon said.

'That's because she was very fake. Very, very fake.' Umbreon stretched. 'But Eevee's airy, yes?'

'Is there an air evolution for Eevee?' Espeon questioned, completely interested in the idea of a new Espeon.

'No, but she might be the first,' Espeon said, watching younger Pokémon play ball with Koko and Tenten. Lonny was asleep underneath his beach umbrella on his blanket.

"That would be nice," Naruto said, finally grabbing something and pulling it out. He removed another beach umbrella from his pack and opened it, creating shade for him and his Pokémon.

'Much better,' Glaceon said, settling down next to her master.

"I know, right?" Naruto said. "Anyway, like I was saying, that would be nice if she were a new type of Pokémon. That way I wouldn't have two of the same Pokémon. Not that it's a problem."

'We understand,' Glaceon said. 'What would she be called?' She turned to Naruto. 'What do you think?' Naruto stared at her before adopting a thoughtful expression. Glaceon watched him as he thought, finding his expression cute.

"Galeon?" Naruto suggested after a moment or two. The Pokémon considered this name for a moment.

'We'll figure it out as time goes on,' Umbreon said, yawning. He lay down on the green grass, being wary of the flowers that were around him. He laid his head on his paws. 'For now, though, let's just take a nap. I'm tired and need a nap before I can do anything else.' Naruto chuckled.

"You go to sleep, and we'll just do something else," he suggested. Umbreon didn't respond. He was asleep already.

'I'm going to play with the others,' Espeon said, rising up from her spot next to Naruto. 'I should at least enjoy my time here in the sun. Winter is right around the corner, yes?'

'Good,' Glaceon said. 'It's too hot. I think I'm going to melt. I'm happy Naruto put up this umbrella. I was literally melting.' Naruto chuckled.

"Well, you're welcome, Glace," he said calmly. "I was noticing how uncomfortable you were, so I pulled out this thing." Glaceon looked up at him, slightly surprised.

'Thank you,' she said, bewildered.

"Anything for a friend," Naruto responded.

Glaceon only nodded. Glaceon had been Naruto's first Pokémon. He had found her poke ball on the ground when he was five. She had been malnourished and dehydrated. He had given her the last of his food and water and took great care of her while she was ill. She had been a very cold Eevee, but she had grown fond of him anyway. When it turned to winter, she had evolved into a Glaceon when a snowflake fell on her.

Naruto stretched out his legs and pulled a book from his pack and began to read. Lazy from the heat, Glaceon lay down on the cool grass, being wary at the pretty flowers that surrounded her. With her head on her paws, she slowly fell asleep as a cool breeze blew past.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he glared up at the orange sky as the sun continued to set below the trees on the other side of the blue dome. He had been sitting in the same tree, in the same spot, for most of the day. He had decided to just watch after he had given up trying to get into the barrier at around lunch time. Naruto had yet to release the barrier after hours of its erection.

Now, starving from going without lunch and breakfast, Kakashi was ready to ditch this mission. "What the hell are you four doing in there?" Kakashi questioned. "I doubt training. Tenten would be able to last as long as Naruto and his siblings, so they must be doing something else. At least, I hope they are."

Well, he was right about that. They were doing something else. Naruto lay unconscious underneath his umbrella in the middle of the field with Glaceon at his side. All around him were growing piles of minerals. Tenten and Koko were just as deep asleep, surrounded by their Pokémon who had decided to take a nap after breakfast. Dark sat before Naruto, chewing on a dark purple crescent shaped mineral. Umbreon was beside him, looking around as he lat with his head on his paws. He had woken up around lunch and had been awake ever since. Bleu and Vaporeon were still looking for minerals. Vaporeon was using water gun while Bleu continued to dig. Flareon and Jolteon were battling each other, firing off attacks and dodging the others. Leafeon and Espeon were sun-bathing, half-asleep. Glaceon was still asleep next to Naruto. Indigo and Pinkie were marching around the edge of the dome, both keeping an eye on Kakashi as he continued to wait for the dome to fall.

Lonny sat underneath his umbrella, the only human awake at the moment. He had awaken at around noon so that he could feed the Pokémon and himself. Now he just sat under his umbrella, keeping watch over the Pokémon and sleeping humans.

Over by Naruto, Glaceon suddenly woke up from her nap, snapping herself into a standing position, something that would have made anyone else dizzy and disoriented. She glanced around the dome. Something was off. Bleu sensed it, too, having looked up with a red pyramid shaped mineral in his mouth.

'Lonny, did you feel that?' Glaceon questioned, staring around. Lonny nodded, standing.

"Yeah, I do," he responded. "I don't like it." He folded his blanket and umbrella and stuffed them both into his pack.

'No!' Espeon shouted, jumping, efficiently waking Leafeon from her half sleep. 'The barrier! It's shattering!' All of those who were conscious turned their gaze up to the very top of the barrier. At the very tip of the blue dome, there was a large crack.

Instinct drove Glaceon to pounce onto Naruto's chest just as Umbreon let out a harsh howl, waking up everyone else as Lonny continued to pack up. The barrier was breaking, and Kakashi was outside. The Pokémon and the Spectrobes had to be kept secret at all times.

'Ow!' Naruto shouted, sitting up. "What did you do that for?"

"It's breaking!" Naruto's head shot up to look at the top of the barrier.

"No!" he shouted, standing up. Glaceon jumped off his chest in time to not fall off. "We have to collect the minerals before the barrier breaks! We have to get you all back to your balls before it breaks." Everyone went into a frenzy.

Outside in the trees, Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the barrier before him. The dome was cracking, and as it did, the dome was becoming clearer.

"No way," he mumbled. "Naruto must had ran out of energy. It's failing."

As he continued to stare at the dome, he caught a glimpse of Naruto and the other's outlines. They were gathering something.

"What are those?" he whispered as he stretched forward in his tree. He had caught the distinct figures of what appeared to be a large group of animals. "Summons?" he mumbled.

Inside the barrier, Naruto and the others were still collecting all of the minerals and placing them into magically fixed bags.

'One more!' Bleu shouted as Naruto was tying the last bag. He flicked a blue star shaped mineral into the bag before Naruto tied it.

'He can see us!' Dark shouted. 'Return to the Prizmod!' All of the Spectrobes flashed back into the device on Naruto's wrist. Naruto pulled out his eight poke balls and threw them into the air.

"Return!" he shouted. Following this command, Eevee and all of her evolutions returned to their poke balls in red flashes. Tenten called back Pikachu as Koko called back Bunneary and Lopunny. Riolu returned to his poke ball before it fell into Lonny's hands. They all dropped the pokeballs into their pockets before stuffing the seven tiny magicked bags of minerals into their packs as the barrier completely shattered.

Kakashi was so surprised when the barrier shattered that he fell off his branch, landing hard on the ground below. Before he gut up, he was greeted with the laughter of Koko and Lonny.

"Kakashi-sama," Naruto said as he helped his teacher up, "are you alright?" Kakashi stood up and wiped himself off.

"I'm-I'm fine," he said, blushing lightly, embarrassed by his reaction. He was a Jounin, for God's sake. He used to be an Anbu captain. This shouldn't have been surprised by any of this.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto continued.

"No reason," Kakashi said smoothly. "Just me being curious."

"Really?" Lonny said, sarcastically. Kakashi gazed at him questioningly.

"Ignore him," Naruto said. "He just woke up, and his mind is still a little hazy." Kakashi nodded, oblivious to the glare Lonny was sending Naruto.

"Umm, what was with you in the barrier?" Kakashi questioned, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Lonny, Koko, and Tenten," Naruto responded. "Why?" Kakashi laughed nervously and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said. "I just thought that I had seen something."

"No, nothing was with us in the barrier," Naruto said to him, slightly confused. He put his hand on Kakashi's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You landed really hard."

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, rubbing off his hand. "I know what I saw."

"Do I have to repeat that you fell at least ten or twenty feet out of a tree and onto your head?" Lonny questioned. "You're probably just imagining things."

"But I-" Kakashi started.

"You know, you're a little too determined for someone who was just being nosy," Koko stated, feigning suspicion. Kakashi took a step back into the tree.

"It's nothing," he persisted. "Really." Tenten stepped forward.

"Who sent you?" she questioned. In response, Kakashi panicked and jumped into the tree and took off.

"No!" Naruto shouted before he and the others took off after the ex Anbu captain.

They caught up with him easily for he was still disoriented after his fall. Lonny jumped in front of Kakashi before Naruto tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Kakashi shouted, struggling on his stomach. It helped little with Naruto fifty pounds heavier than him, which was purely muscles.

Naruto didn't respond. Instead, he repositioned himself so that he was sitting on Kakashi's back, holding down the man's arms.

"Give me some wire," he ordered. Lonny dug into his pocket and pulled out a roll of wire. Naruto tied Kakashi's hands behind his back.

"Now," Naruto said to him, remaining on Kakashi's back, "who sent you and why?"

"Untie me, Naruto," Kakashi ordered him.

"You are in no position to be ordering anyone," Naruto told him. He began to remove the blue cuffs on his arms above his black leather wristbands and cuffed them onto Kakashi's bound wrists. "Level one gravity increase," Naruto mumbled. Kakashi gasped as the gravity around him doubled in force on his entire body.

"Now do you want to answer our questions?" Lonny questioned as he crouched down before Kakashi's body.

"I have nothing to say to you," Kakashi snarled at him. Lonny turned to Naruto and nodded. Naruto responded to Kakashi by increasing the gravity by upping the weights to level two. Kakashi gasped as he was pressed harder into the ground. Now, Naruto stood up and walked a few feet away.

"This thing can go up to level one hundred," Naruto informed him. "That's way past deadly. For you, anyway. I'm not going to kill you, but I might break a bone or two."

"Is that really necessary?" Koko questioned as she glanced around the dense forest, the setting sun causing her to become paranoid.

"We don't know who he's spying for," Lonny responded. "He might know something he's not supposed to." At this, Lonny grabbed Kakashi roughly by the back of his collar and pulled him so that he could stand, not that he could. He turned him so that they faced each other. "Who sent you?" he growled, slamming the Jounin into the wall. "Who sent you? Why did they send you? What did you learn?"

"Let me go," Kakashi whispered. He cried out when Naruto increased the gravity to level three. Lonny teetered a little, but kept his balance and his grip on Kakashi. The increased gravity didn't bother him. He had gravity weights on now. He did, however, smirk when he heard one of Kakashi's ribs snap from the pressure.

"You know, you'll be really battered if you don't answer our questions," Lonny said, teasing the Jounin.

"Tell us who sent you," Naruto commanded. Kakashi wheezed, his lungs and diaphragm straining under the pressure. He was slowly being crushed by his own weight.

"Can't...breathe," he wheezed as he struggled to get a breath, only able to get a couple quick breaths at a time.

"Just tell us what we want," Naruto negotiated.

"We'll let you go if you do," Tenten said softly.

Kakashi stared at them, panting for air. He couldn't give in so easily, but he didn't want to die this way, by the hands of his own student. He panted and wheezed for a moment. "Tsunade...sent...me," he whispered finally.

Naruto gazed at him. "Now we're getting somewhere." He touched the wrist bands. "Level three gravity release." Kakashi gasped for air as the gravity lessened, thought it was still heavier than normal.

"Continue," Lonny ordered. "Why did she sent you?"

"To watch you four," the wounded Jounin responded. He winced. His broken rib was poking against his lung, ready to pierce it.

"Why?"

"She wanted me to make sure you guys didn't do anything that would be incriminating towards your case."

"What case?" Tenten questioned, curious. "Why do we have a case?"

"Both the town council and the ninja council believe that you guys have something to do with the weird stuff that's happening all around the village," Kakashi continued.

"What have they decided to blame us for now?" Naruto questioned.

"A vampire has been slowly killing off people," Kakashi answered. "From the four witnesses that survived, the vampire is male around your age and has long blond hair."

"So they automatically assume that it's me," Naruto mumbled. "Perfect."

"They also say that a girl has been helping trap the people by cornering them with weapons," Kakashi continued. "Very few have escaped her traps. Those who have say that she had long brown hair and is around your ages."

"You think it's me?" Tenten said, shocked. "No way!"

"That's what they believe, Ten," Koko told the girl. To Kakashi, she said, "Do they have something on me?" Kakashi nodded.

"A blond girl controls these weird creatures," he told her. "They look like real animals, but they have powers like a summon, only theirs are weirder."

"Perfect," Koko said. "Just perfect."

"Here," Lonny said. "let me guess. The people are already frightened of the Naruto person, so they don't look close enough to tell that the guy for me isn't him." Kakashi nodded.

"To add to this, you have a weird dog-like creature," Kakashi added.

"So they're afraid that we are the people killing everybody," Naruto concluded. "Bastards. Do they not have faith in the seal they've bound me by?" Kakashi snorted.

"Even though Elyon has the demon fox, they are more worried about a repeat of what happened fourteen years ago." Tenten unintentionally flinched. Her parents had been victims in the massacre. Naruto noted this. She should hate him for what he did all those years ago, but he had saved her from a life of abuse. It still hurt to think of her parents dying, but at least she was no longer being beaten.

"Understandable," Naruto said, "but they should at least have some faith in their seal." At this, he unconsciously placed his hand on the six point star choker around his neck.

"It's not like you always have it on, though," Lonny mumbled. "You take it off every full moon to go hunting." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You can take it off?" he exclaimed. "How do you do that? It's impossible to release your seal!"

"I can't remove the seal, but someone else can," Naruto responded.

"No," Kakashi whispered.

"Yes," Koko teased. "Now, what to do about you?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you think?" Lonny snapped. "You know too much. Time to make you forget about it."

"I don't know anything," Kakashi said. "I don't."

"Still don't want you ratting to Tsunade and the council," Koko said as she pulled on a pair of black gloves.

"What if I promise not to tell what I saw?" Kakashi bargained. Naruto stepped forward.

"Can't take that risk," he said. "I'm going to seal your memories behind a barrier. The only way for you to activate that seal and release your memories is if you're in my apartment."

"I won't do it," Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"That's the great thing about unconscious orders," he said. "I can place it in the back of your mind where you won't ever remember, but you'll unconsciously do what I say, anyway. Nice, yes?"

"No!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto motioned for Lonny to drop him. Kakashi landed with a thud on the ground. Naruto crouched down before him and place his index and middle finger on Kakashi's forehead.

"Lunar Spell: Memory Seal," Naruto said softly. The tips of his fingers glowed. The blue glow formed a circle around his fingers on Kakashi's forehead. Kakashi's eye widened before glazing over. With his other hand, Naruto removed Kakashi's headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. It had deactivated and turned brown. It was hazy like his other eye.

"Lunar Spell: Silent Order," Naruto said softly. "Now, thirty minutes after every meeting with Tsunade and the council, return to my apartment. Do this, unless the council, or I, order you not to. Understand?" Kakashi nodded slowly, his eyes still unfocused and hazy. Naruto removed his fingers from Kakashi's forehead, and, before Kakashi could regain focus, he slammed his fist into Kakashi's right temple, efficiently knocking the man unconscious. Naruto stood up, throwing Kakashi's headband to the ground.

"Let's get out of here," Lonny said. Naruto nodded.

"Let's," he mumbled, his eyes still on Kakashi's prone form.

Lonny and Koko jumped back towards the village. Tenten glanced up at the rising moon, then back at Naruto.

"Are you going to heal him?" she questioned. Naruto nodded as he geld his hand over Kakashi's body.

"Lunar Spell: Celestial Remedy," he whispered. Kakashi's body began to glow. He remained unconscious as every broken or bruised part of his body was healed. Tenten cut the wire that tied his hands back and slipped off Naruto's wristbands.

It was the middle of the night when Kakashi awoke. Naruto and Tenten were no where to be found, and there was no trace that they had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke early the next morning. He wasn't completely surprised to find Tenten's naked body lying on his own. It was often that the two slept together even though they weren't dating at all. To tell the truth, Tenten was dating Neji. Of course, he didn't know about what they did, and they planned to keep it that way.

"Time to wake up, Ten," Naruto whispered. Tenten stirred slightly. "Come on, Tenten. I gotta pee." Tenten chuckled softly in her sleep and rolled off him and onto her back on the other side of him. Naruto got up slowly as to not completely wake her. Still naked, he made his way to the bathroom.

While he was in there, one of his poke balls began to rock back and forth in his pants pocket, which were slung over a chair. Suddenly, it opened, and in a red streak, Glaceon stood on the floor beside the chair. Glace glanced around the room before walking across the carpet flooring onto the hardwood floor in the hallway.

'This place needs a good dusting,' she said to herself as she lifted up her right paw to look at the dust that had collected on it. 'Disgusting. Really. Three people live in this house, and yet, none want to clean it. Incredible.'

'Do you really think you should be complaining, Glace-sempai?' Glace turned around to find Eevee in the hall behind her.

Glace smiled at the young Pokémon. 'I suppose you're right,' she said. 'Got any ideas as to what we should do about this dusty floor, then?' Eevee nodded excitedly.

'We could help clean up while everyone else is asleep!' she exclaimed.

'All by ourselves?' Glace said, encouraging the little Eevee.

'I could get the other Pokémon to help, too!' Eevee said enthusiastically.

'Then let's get to it!' Eevee cheered before running back into Naruto's room, happy to help clean up. Glace stretched like a cat before heading towards the kitchen.

'Might as well get breakfast,' she thought.

'Let me help,' Espeon called as she walked up beside Glace. 'Cleaning isn't my specialty, but I'll help in other ways.'

'Why do you think I'm so willing to do breakfast duty?' Glace asked. Both Pokémon laughed.

'I'll get the dishes,' Espe said. 'You get the food.'

'However, will I pour it?' she questioned. Espe giggled at her sarcasm.

'I'll handle it,' she said. 'You just take orders.'

'Ugh! I hate taking orders, but fine!' Both Pokémon laughed before heading off to do their assigned tasks.

* * *

"What's this?" Naruto as he came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He had just missed stepping on Eevee.

"We're helping clean the house!" Eevee shouted as she ran across the floor with a towel under her front paws.

Heading into the kitchen, he stepped over bowls of water and poke chow to get to the kitchen table where everyone was there dressed. Glace and Espe sat on the table. Espe was using psychosis to continuously fill the ever empty bowls of food. Glace was using ice beam to fill the bowls with ice. Flareon would melt the ice for cool water.

"Who's idea was this?" Naruto questioned. Glaceon paused for a minute.

'I guess mine,' she told him. 'Eevee pulled it off, though.' She turned to use ice beam on an empty water dish. 'She's done a good job, though. Really flighty, though.'

"No kidding," Naruto said as he watched Eevee run past, still cleaning the floor. "Well, I'm going to go and get changed." With that, he headed to his room.

Glace paused after doing another ice beam. 'Espeon, what do you believe that Eevee will evolve into?' she questioned.

'An air evolution, like one of us,' she said, not pausing to speak. She poured poke-chow into another bowl. 'Like Naruto said. Galeon?'

'Arieon?' Glace questioned. She paused to use ice beam.

'Windeon sounds horrible,' Espe said.

'So does Breezeon,' Glace said before using ice beam.

'We'll think of something.'

* * *

"My house has never been clean like this!" Naruto exclaimed. "Perfect! Good job, everyone! Good job, especially to Eevee." He crouched down before the young Pokémon. "You did a really great job, E. It was your idea to help clean up. You did a great job, E."

Eevee squealed with pride and enthusiasm, happy to be of service to her master. Naruto smiled. "You really did do great, E."

Eevee jumped up and down, proud of herself and her accomplishment. Naruto gasped when she began to glow white.

'Finally!' Glace said. 'She's evolving!'

'Umbreon,' Umbre chanted. 'Umbreon. Umbreon. Umbreon.'

'She's going to be a Leafeon!' Leaf shouted.

'No! She's going to be a Flareon!' Flare shouted.

'Neither,' Espe said. 'She's a-' She cut off, for she had no name for the evolved Pokémon.

Before them now stood a cat-like Pokémon with sky blue fur. She had tiny white wings on her ankles. On her long blue tail were a pair of tiny white wings on either side of the tip. On her back were a pair of white wings streaked with sky blue. She had long white streaked cat ears and dark blue eyes similar to Espe's.

Everyone was quiet as they stared at the unknown Pokémon. She glanced around, confused and embarrassed by all of the staring. 'What?' she asked lightly. Even her mind's voice was airy.

Naruto dropped down to her level and rubbed her head softly. "What's your name?" he asked.

'Lufteon,' she said, leaning into his hand.

'Lufteon?' Leaf questioned. Lufteon nodded. 'I don't get it?'

'Luft is air in another language,' Espe said softly. She flapped her wings slightly.

'Fly for us,' Glace suggested. Lufteon shook her head.

'Later,' she said, stretching. 'I'm tired.' Naruto chuckled.

"You rest if you want," he said. "Who else needs a break?" The group of Pokémon all voiced their opinion. Naruto laughed. "Okay, okay. You guys can go to sleep."

Naruto returned a bunch of Pokémon to their balls. Only his eight remained out, for they would just as quickly escape from their balls before getting put back in them.

Lufteon flapped her wings. She seemed to enjoy the feel of her wings on her back.

"I have to go, Naruto," Tenten said, grabbing her pack. "See you later."

"See ya, Ten," Naruto responded as she left the tidy apartment. Koko petted Espe's head.

"What are we going to do today, Naruto?" Lonny questioned. "Not that I'm wondering. I'm just bored and have no idea what I want to do."

"Well, since you have no idea what you want to do, we might as well prepare for Kakashi's visit," Naruto responded calmly as he headed into the living room.

"What?" Koko shouted, running behind him with Lonny in tow. "He's coming here?"

From Naruto's Prizmod, the Spectrobes streaked out. Bleu shook himself while said teen sat down on the black leather couch. Glace glared at the young creature, unhappy for he took her spot. She resigned to sitting next to Naruto.

'Naruto gave Kakashi an unconscious command last night, remember," Ran said as she glanced around the room. 'Those Pokémon sure can clean. They should do so all the time.'

Glace glared at her. 'Why didn't you help?' she snapped.

Ran looked at her and smirked. 'I'm a Spectrobe,' Ran responded. 'Spectrobes don't do dirty work. That's what you Pokémon do.' Glace lunged at her, tackling the pink Spectrobe to the ground.

"Ran! Glaceon! Knock it off! Now!" Naruto shouted, standing up, causing Dark to fall to the ground with a hard thud.

Glace jumped back off the Spectrobe, but not before hitting her with a ice beam, freezing her solid. 'How does that feel, huh?' she snapped.

"Glaceon!" Naruto shouted. Glace turned to her master, not at all embarrassed or ashamed by what she had just did.

'Did you not hear what she just said?' Glace snapped. 'She thinks that she's above us. She thinks that Spectrobes are above Pokémon. Well, she thought wrong!'

"Glaceon!" Naruto snapped. Glace froze and sat on the ground, her face blank. Naruto pursed his lips, unable to speak his anger. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His blue eyes turned a horrifying red, but he didn't say anything, didn't move, even as his restriction began to sizzle as his vampiric powers tried to surface.

Everyone took a step back, except for Glaceon, Flareon, and the obviously frozen Ran. Glace was testing. Flareon was working on melting Ran. Everyone else was frightened by Naruto's anger. They hadn't seen him this angry in...ever.

"Glaceon," he said calmly, the most frightening part of his temper. It was like the calm before the storm. "Glaceon, why did you freeze Ran?"

'She said that her species was above us Pokémon,' Glace said. 'I didn't agree. My temper is almost as bad as yours.' At this time, she noticed that his fists were clenched, his claws piercing into his palms, creating bloody crescents. 'Are you alright?' Naruto clenched his hands tighter and closed his eyes.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Naruto hissed. Glace shook her head. "Then I'm not. Don't do that again, or I swear, I'll return you to your poke ball and nail it shut. Okay?" Glace nodded her head. Naruto opened his eyes at that point. They had returned to their original blue, and his restriction stopped reacting. He took a deep breath before sitting back down on the couch, his left hand smearing blood on the armrest.

"You calm, Naruto?" Lonny questioned from his spot near the door, ready to make a run for it. "I mean, I don't want to die young. It doesn't matter if I'm a ninja or not. I still don't want to die young."

"I'm fine, Elyon," Naruto responded. To the Spectrobes, he questioned, "Why does Ran hate the Pokémon so much?"

'She's just jealous,' Dark said calmly as he sat on the floor next to his master.

'You tend to spend more time with them than with us,' Indigo added. 'She doesn't like that. We don't really care. We have a lot of fun inside out incubators, messing with the older Spectrobes.'

'Not that we don't like to spend time with you,' Bleu added quickly. 'It's just that, it's easier to just stay in our incubators. I hate glamours, and they don't really work anyway. For us, that is. The Pokémon can pull off wearing a glamour. They already look like regular animals. Us Spectrobes...not so much.'

'We can understand why they want to be outside most of the time, anyway,' Dark said. 'They don't have huge incubators to run around in.' To Lufteon, he questioned, 'What is it like in your balls?'

'It's sort of like being in a cylinder of water,' Lufteon said as she hopped onto the couch beside Naruto, not at all afraid of his temper. She sat down and began to groom herself. 'I would just sort of float in some type of fluid while I rested and healed. It was alright. Very comfortable, really. It wasn't a very big cylinder, so I couldn't move around. It's not like I wanted to, anyway. Once inside my ball, I automatically became calm and content, not really there. Like I was sort of unconscious, but not at the same time. It's really hard to explain. You'd have to experience it yourself. Too bad you're not a Pokémon. It would be easier that way. Oh well. I bet it's a lot of fun in your incubators. I don't envy you, though. I enjoy my poke ball because it was just meant to contain me while I slept and healed. It does it's job, so I don't have to want anything else from it. I don't have to be dissatisfied with it like you probably are with your incubators.' She stretched before curling up into a little ball. 'Time to go to sleep now.' She closed her eyes.

Glace smiled softly. 'Well, when is Kakashi coming?' she questioned, reminding everyone of what they had forgotten in all that had happened a few moments before. She turned her gaze from Luft to the door. 'I hope soon. I wish to know what he told that old croon.' Espe glared at her.

'Have you no respect for your elders?' Espe snapped. She sighed. 'But I agree. When will he be coming?'

"Now," Naruto said, tapping his Prizmod. The Spectrobes returned to the Prizmod in their normal streak. Ran returned just as she was defrosting, unable to give Glace a good glare before leaving. They returned just as a knock was heard at the front door. Koko went to answer it.

"Kakashi! We were just talking about you!" she exclaimed. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you guys," Kakashi said as he walked into the room. "It's just that, I had this sudden urge to come to your house after my meeting with Tsunade this morning. Weird, huh?" Naruto smirked before snapping his fingers. Kakashi froze, and his eyes glazed over as his memories came flying back to him. He gasped as he backed into the white wall behind him. His eyes darted over Naruto, Koko, and Lonny. Flareon, Glace, and the others were invisible to him behind a glamour Naruto had slipped over them before Kakashi had come inside.

"What did you do to me?" Kakashi shouted. "Tell me now, or I'll go to Tsunade!"

"Go then," Naruto told him, sitting back, relaxed. "You won't remember why once you get out the door, though." Kakashi stared at him, still in shock.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered. "What did you do?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic," Lonny said for him. "He spelled you so that you would forget the events that happened yesterday after the barrier went up."

"The only way that you could unlock those memories is if you're in my house and if I break the seal," Naruto told him. He sighed. "I'm only doing this to protect my family and myself from certain death. We don't want to die for something that we never did."

"So you erased the memories from my mind?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto rolled his eyes while Lonny smacked his forehead.

"You don't listen, do you?" he questioned. "He placed the memories behind a seal that can't be broken even by the most experienced."

"He's right," Naruto said. "While I was sealing the memory, I gave you a command to come to my apartment after ever meeting unless they tell you not to, or I tell you not to come."

"So you spelled me?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "It's not like it's permanent or anything," he said. "I don't use permanent spells. They have some very bad side effects that even effect the caster, so I tend to just skip over those spells if I have other choices."

"So this spell will wear off?" Kakashi questioned. Lonny let out a frustrated sigh.

"A duh!" he snapped. "What part of not permanent to not get? God, he's getting on my nerves!"

"Relax, Lonny," Naruto told him. "Just take a breath. His questions and responses are frustrating, but they are nothing get upset over."

"I know, but I can't help it. They are just getting on my nerves." To Kakashi, Lonny said, "Continue."

"Why did you spell me?" Kakashi questioned.

"We need an inside man." Koko answered that one.

"Someone who can get us the info we need to remain alive without getting caught," Lonny said.

"A spy?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sort of," Naruto responded. "But you won't remember anything until we meet here after each meeting. Something simple. Now, what did you talk to Tsunade about at your meeting today and when you got there last night? What did they say?"

"I can't," Kakashi whispered. The blonds shared a glance.

"Actually, you can," Koko said as her cell phone started ringing, which was quickly followed by Lonny's messenger phone vibrating. "I'll take this in the other room," she said before leaving to answer her call in the kitchen.

"I have to leave," Lonny said, staring at the screen of his phone, reading the text message that someone had just sent him. "Tai needs help at the shop," he continued, stuffing the phone into his pocket and getting. "He said something about it being crowded. At the moment, I'm wondering how that's possible when it's a Sunday. Either way, I have to get to work. I'll be back at around six. I'll text you if it's later." He headed for the door. "See you." As he left, he threw on a glamour, making himself look like a nineteen year old black haired and green eyed boy.

Koko came back into the room at that moment. "I have to leave," she said to Naruto as she grabbed her purse. "Natsumi- Where is Lonny?"

"He left," Naruto told her. "You were saying?"

"I have to go to the parlor," Koko continued. "Natsumi is having some issues today. Can you believe that her boyfriend broke up with her? Just because she would have sex with him. Bastard. See you later."

"See you, then," Naruto said as Koko threw on a glamour that made her look like a red head and stormed out of the apartment. Naruto turned to Kakashi and smirked evilly. "Is it really safe for us to be alone together? Or is it safe you to be alone with me?" His smirk widened, showing Kakashi the glistening long fangs that had been hidden in his mouth.

Kakashi gulped in fear when he saw them. Not only that, but the way the boy was staring at him scared the mess out of him. What did he want? What was he going to do? What was he going to do to him?

Naruto stood up slowly. 'What's he doing?' Lufteon questioned from her spot on the couch where she had been seated next to Naruto.

'He's going to scare him,' Umbreon said in his place underneath the couch. 'Duh. Now hush. I'm going to sleep.'

Lufteon and the others watched as Naruto walked over to the Jounin. Kakashi was pale white with fright as Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "I don't think it's very safe for you. I'm very, very thirsty." He kissed Kakashi's ear, before unzipping Kakashi's vest, and pulling his collar down to reveal his neck before kissing it. Kakashi froze up as Naruto nipped it softly before piercing his neck with his fangs.

Kakashi yelped and tried to pull away, but Naruto kept a good grip on his shoulder, massaging them gently to relax the older man. It seemed to work, for as Naruto continued to feed from him, Kakashi began to relax. Instead of pain, there was pleasure.

Kakashi threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, surprising himself, but not Naruto. Slowly, he began to grind himself against him, earning another moan from the man.

Getting his fill, Naruto removed his teeth from Kakashi's neck, taking complete dominance as he pulled off Kakashi's mask to kiss him.

Kakashi moaned, enjoying every action that was done to him. Unintentionally, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer. Naruto responded to this by grinding into him harder, making him moan louder as they continued to – if anything – devour each other.

Naruto groaned as he pulled Kakashi's jacket off him and ran his hands down his shirt before sliding them underneath, slowly tracing his abs before teasingly running his fingers over his chest, making the older man shiver with pleasure. Finally, his fingers came to two pert nipples, and he began to play with them, twisting and pulling them ever so lightly.

Kakashi shivered again as Naruto broke the kiss to pull off Kakashi's shirt. He soon forgot how to function as Naruto began to suckle his nipple until it was swollen before moving to the other. Naruto soon forgot about them as he began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down Kakashi's chest to his navel, where he stopped to pull his pants down at an increasingly slow rate.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi snapped, frustrated from not being pleasured. Naruto looked up at him and smirked. He pulled Kakashi's pants down completely, revealing the enlarged member.

"Delicious," Naruto whispered before taking it and slowly devouring it. Kakashi threw his head back and moaned with delight as the younger man sucked on him, swirling his tongue around his cock, stopping once in awhile to lick the tip. Kakashi shivered and moaned as Naruto ran his tongue along one long vein on the underside of his dick. Not long after, Kakashi was coming into Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't think twice as he lapped up his teacher's seed.

"Just as delicious as I thought," Naruto whispered as he stood up again to kiss Kakashi.

"I hate you," Kakashi shot back. Naruto giggled.

"I told you it wasn't safe to be alone with me." He ground himself against Kakashi again. "But you just...wouldn't...listen." He emphasized the last three words with a hard grind, causing Kakashi to become hard again.

"I hate you for this," Kakashi told him as Naruto continued to grind against him, moaning and panting.

"You won't remember once you leave," Naruto said as he took two of his fingers and licked them. It didn't take Kakashi long to realize what he was about to do.

"No," he groaned. "That's considered rape." Naruto looked at him and chuckled.

"Not if you enjoy it," he said as he used one finger to trace around Kakashi's opening, causing the man to gasped. Naruto chuckled before slipped one finger inside of him. Kakashi stiffened before him, squeezing his eyes close in pain. He was never the one who felt the pain. He gave it. Age, however, didn't seem to mean dominance. Not in this fight, anyway.

"Are you alright?" Naruto questioned, sounding slightly concerned, which surprised Kakashi as he thought the boy was raping him. Kakashi only responded with a nod.

Naruto slowly began to pump his finger inside of Kakashi, earning moan after moan from him, even an occasional cry. After some time to adjust, Naruto slipped a second finger inside of him, brushing his prostate, and hitting his sweet spot. Naruto chuckled before slipping his fingers out, earning a slight, unintentionally whimper from Kakashi. Naruto ignored him as he slipped his pants off before slowly inserting himself into Kakashi. Kakashi arched his back into Naruto, and began to make noises Naruto never really thought he could make.

Wanting to hear him make that noise again, Naruto began to thrust himself into Kakashi. Normally this would seem like an awkward position, but with Naruto six feet two inches, he was taller, and stronger, than Kakashi. So, there was absolutely nothing awkward when Kakashi wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

Kakashi moaned as Naruto continued to pound into him. He was so rough and strong. Kakashi was really beginning to enjoy this, being on the bottom, anyway. He especially showed this as Naruto continued to hit spot. He dug his fingers into Naruto's shoulders, throwing his head back and moaning over and over again.

Naruto smirked as he continued to hit that spot, causing Kakashi to cry out jumbled variations of his name as he began to go into a state of utter bliss.

It took one more hit for Kakashi to black out, his senses overloaded with pleasure as he rode through an orgasmic high, spilling his seed along Naruto's once white shirt. Naruto threw back his head and moaned as Kakashi tightened around him, coming inside him.

They were quiet for a moment, panting as they came off their highs. Naruto smirked as Kakashi came back to himself, saying, "I told you that it would be dangerous for you to be alone with me." He smiled again, revealing his fangs. This made Kakashi shudder at the sight of them. "I'm dangerous, yet you were willing to have sex with me."

"I wasn't willing," Kakashi snapped. His eyes widened as Naruto got closer to his face.

"But you were unwilling, either," he replied. "What does that say about you?" He ran his tongue over Kakashi's swollen lips, gently kissing them one, two, three times.

"I was stunned," Kakashi whispered, kissing him back. Naruto didn't respond at first, but kissed him passionately, nipping his bottom lip for entrance, which he gave without hesitation. Something about what the blond was doing to him was a complete and utter turn on. Kakashi could feel himself getting hard again. So could Naruto.

"What stunned you?" Naruto whispered as he pulled himself out of Kakashi as the older man unwrapped his leg from around his waist.

"Your words," Kakashi moaned as Naruto dropped to his knees and took him in his mouth again.

"That stunned you?" Naruto questioned, running his tongue down Kakashi's length.

"Yes," Kakashi breathed before gasping in shock as Naruto took one of his balls in his mouth. The boy suckled on it before releasing it with a deliciously wet pop. Kakashi groaned as Naruto moved on to the second one.

"How did that stun you?" Naruto questioned after he had finished with Kakashi's balls and returned to his dick.

"It-" he stopped to gasp, "-It was-" at this point he threw his head back and moaned, "f-frighten- Auuuugh." He moaned as he came in Naruto mouth again. Naruto once again swallowed it all, enjoying the taste of his sensei.

"Is that so?" he questioned, kissing the Jounin again before taking a step back and pulling up his pants. "Well, now that that's out of the way, we have work to be done. The bathroom's done the hall to your left." Kakashi stared at him for a moment before he glared at the boy. He grabbed his things and headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up.

'Well, aren't you romantic?' Espe said from her spot on the couch next to Lufteon. She, Luft, Glace, and Umbre were still in the room. Everyone else left to hide their eyes from the sight.

"Why didn't you guys leave?" Naruto questioned as he sat down on the couch next to her.

'I've seen everything, so there really was no point.'

"Pervert."

'Never.'

"Yes."

'No. It's not like I'm the only one who stayed, ya know. Go ask them.' Naruto glanced around at the others.

"You're all perverts," he said.

'Curiosity,' Lufteon explained. 'Pokémon are hatched, not born, so this was a nice way to learn about the mating habits of humans.' Naruto stared at her, almost not believing her very reasonable reply.

"Okay, she has a valid reason," he said. To Glace, he asked, "What's yours?"

'Entertainment,' she replied with a smirk.

"Pervert," Naruto responded. "What about Umbreon?"

'Umbre's out cold under the couch,' Espe said. 'He's been like that for awhile. Idiot.'

'Anyway,' Glace said, 'what will you do now?' Naruto stood up.

'Go rape him again,' he responded as he head towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Don't do that again," Kakashi snapped as he sat down on the couch in a pair of Naruto's gray sweats that he let him borrow since his clothes were dirty. The sweats were slightly too big for him, but right now, he was too angry to notice.

Naruto smirked as he dried his long hair with one of his white towels. "You have to admit it was fun," Naruto told him as he sat down next to him. Kakashi glared at him.

"I could barely get washed," he snapped again. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, duh," he responded. "That was the point." He set the towel around his neck before stretching. "Well, now let's get to business now that pleasure is out of the way." At this, he smirked. He shivered and took the wet towel and placed it on the mahogany coffee table before him.

"What business?" Kakashi snapped once more. It was really getting on Naruto's nerves. "You've done nothing to implicate that we had business to attend to. What could you possibly want?"

Kakashi tensed up after he said that. Naruto's originally blue eyes had turned dark red for the second time that day, the all too common sign of his vampire blood boiling beneath his skin.

"Do I have to implicate my intentions? No! You don't give orders or question my actions," Naruto snapped back. He sat back and closed his eyes, taking a couple deep breaths. He was quiet for a moment as he tried to relax. Once he did, he turned back to Kakashi, his eyes blue again. "Let's begin."

"Whatever," Kakashi said quietly, earning a glare from Naruto. Naruto ground his teeth together. This man was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Because I'm in such a great mood today," Naruto snapped, "I'd like to officially apologize for what my siblings, Tenten, and I did to you yesterday." He took a deep breath and continued. "We went into survival mode. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," Kakashi objected.

"Yes, we did. We broke your ribs, punctured your left lung, and broke your wrists," Naruto listed. "I healed you, but that was while you were unconscious. Maybe you're still in shock from getting your memories back, but all the pain you went through happened before I knocked you unconscious. You'd be dead, though, if I didn't have a heart." Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, being at a lost for words. Naruto sighed.

"Again, I'm sorry," he apologized again. "Now, what do you remember from yesterday?"

"Well," Kakashi began. Naruto stopped him.

"Hold on," he said. He snapped his fingers and a thin green line floated in midair. Naruto snapped his fingers again and the line expanded in both directions, becoming what appeared to be a translucent, green screen.

"What is that?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's sort of like a recorder," Naruto told him. "When I tell it to start, it record all of your words and write them out so that I can see them. It makes it easier for me to keep track of everything. I have hundreds of these in a magical filing cabinet in the back of my room." Naruto smirked. "You should see it sometime." Kakashi shuddered at the thought of going into Naruto's room, alone with him, again.

"You can begin now," Naruto told him. "What do you remember from yesterday? Start from the beginning. No questions please." Kakashi nodded.

"Tsunade had called me into her office early that morning," Kakashi told him. He paused as he saw his words appear on the green screen. "She told me that an hour before she called me in, she had been in a meeting with the town council and the ninja council. The town council had reported to her that four teens were slowly killing off the population. She said that they had told her that the teens' descriptions matched your description as well as Tenten, Koko, and Lonny's. They wanted to have you four arrested and tried for killing innocent villagers.

"Some of the ninja council agreed with them. The Inazuma clan, the Abarame clan, and the Haruno clan all agreed with them. They said that the Uzumaki kids have been getting away with everything, but this was the last straw. The Yamanaka, Hyuuga, and Nara clans all disagreed. The Naras said that you've saved the village more than once. Why would you decide to destroy it now?

"Tsunade said that it was a pretty heated argument, but in the end, she ruled that she would have you monitored from now on. So she gave me the mission of surveying you four as you left Konoha for the day. It wasn't that she didn't trust you. She loves you guys. She's just trying to clear your names. What you did yesterday, though, is seriously going against you." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks for the update," he said sarcastically. "I understand that now."

"Because I couldn't remember what happened when you guys reached the clearing, that gave the town council what they wanted. They had some type of evidence that said that you four were up to something. Tsunade was slightly pissed when I told her that I couldn't remember anything that happened earlier that day. However, I did tell her that as I was watching you four on your way to the clearing, you were showing some really odd behavior."

"Telepathy," Naruto responded. "That's what that was. We would switch back and forth between speaking aloud and speaking mentally." He chuckled. "I guess it would look really odd to someone who didn't understand what was going on. Please, continue."

"Well, Tsunade had mentioned psychiatric testing for you, but the town council was already convinced that you four were going insane. The half of the ninja council that was already ruling against you agreed with them. The other half was beginning to doubt your sanity as well, but they refused to believe that you four were the murderers. They believe in you." Naruto leaned his head back and sighed.

"Why believe in me? I am a murderer and a beast," he said. "A demon who needs to be killed before I kill again." He sighed again. "Recorder off. I have something to show you." He turned to look at Kakashi. "You remember when you saw those creatures behind the barrier?"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied. "What were those?"

Naruto didn't respond. Instead, he said, "Glamour release."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as the Pokémon came into view. "You can ask questions now. The recorder is off."

"What are they?" he questioned, staring at Lufteon who sat directly between Naruto and him. "They're cute."

'Aren't we?' Glace said, surprising him. 'We're telepathic. My name is Glaceon, but please, do call me Glace. We're cute but deadly. I love that combination.'

'It's nice to finally speak to you, Kakashi-san,' Lufteon said, flapping her wings. 'My name is Lufteon. You can call me Luft. I have been watching you for sometime. You are a very interesting person.'

"Is that so?" Kakashi questioned. Luft nodded.

'We've all been watching you for sometime now,' Espe said as she jumped onto the coffee table. Sitting, she said, 'My name is Espeon. Call me Espe is you like. I really don't mind. A name is just a name.'

'Shakespeare's much?' Umbreon's deep voice boomed from under the couch. Kakashi bent down to meet Umbre's gaze. 'Who are you?' Umbreon snapped.

"A guest."

'Does the guest have a name?'

"I thought the polite way was for the questioner to introduce themselves first."

'Interesting one you are,' Umbre said.

"Am I? My parents just called me a smart aleck."

Umbreon chuckled. 'Interesting indeed. I am Umbreon. You can call me Umbre if you wish.'

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he responded. "Nice to meet you." Kakashi sat up. "Interesting creatures these are." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I know," he replied. "I live with them. Espe, could go and get us tea cups and bags please? That is, if you don't mind of course."

'Do I ever?' she said back. She hopped off the table and walked out of the room.

"Can she do that?" Kakashi questioned.

"She's telekinetic," Naruto responded. "Vapor, Flare, I'm going to be needing you in a moment." Vaporeon nodded. Flareon was in the middle of a heated argument with Jolteon. Something about whether heat is better than electricity. It was something stupid.

"What are they?" Kakashi questioned as they waited for to return.

"Pokémon, or pocket monsters," Naruto replied as he picked up Glaceon and set her in his lap. "We call them that because we can place them into little balls and carry them around in our pockets. We use them in coordinating contests and fighting tournaments."

"How do you get them?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, when you start out, you get a starter Pokémon," Naruto responded. "The others you have to capture from the wild.

"Isn't that animal abuse?" Kakashi questioned as Espe returned to the room.

'Here you go,' she said as she set the table. She set a saucer and cup in front of Kakashi and one in front of Naruto. Both had a tea bag in their cups.

"Thanks, Espe," Naruto said. "Vapor, would you do the honors?" Vaporeon nodded before using water gun to fill each cup. "Flare?" Flareon snapped out of his argument with Jolt just long enough to use flamethrower to heat the water.

"Efficient, aren't they?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto snorted.

"They are, but that's not all they can do," he responded. "Now, what were we saying?"

"I asked you whether or not capturing the Pokémon was animal abuse," Kakashi reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto turned to his Pokémon. "Do you think it's abuse?"

'Never,' Glace purred from his lap. 'I've enjoyed fighting for you and with you. You've never abused us. Not at all.'

"What about having them fight each other?" Kakashi questioned. "Isn't that the same as dog-fighting?"

"The Pokémon love to fight," Naruto said. "They fight because they want to, not because we make them. They'd just turn on us if we made them do something they didn't want. They do whatever they want. Anyway, what we do is nothing compared to dog fighting. Can you dog use ice beam? Can it burn down your entire house? Fighting against other Pokémon is a way for them to get rid of all that excess energy. Not only that, but fighting gets them into shape so that they can reach the level they need to in order to evolve. All of my Pokémon were a different type of Pokémon before they reached the level they needed to in order to evolve. It also makes them well known if they fight and win tournaments. It's been making me rich, anyway." Glaceon nipped him. "What? I was just joking."

"But you're taking wild animals and capturing them to fight," Kakashi insisted. "That seems like animal cruelty."

"Okay, for one thing, I never captured my Pokémon," Naruto retorted. "If you want to accuse someone, go talk to Lonny and Koko. I found my Pokémon. Better yet, they found me." Naruto took a sip of his tea. It was bland, but he didn't set it down immediately. All of this bantering was making him thirsty, but not in the way he wanted.

'Naruto found me as an Eevee,' Glace said. 'I had stumbled through a trans-dimensional portal by mistake and ended up here. I was lost in a new world with no food and water. He saved me from certain death.'

'Naruto found Umbreon and I as Eevees as well,' Espe said. 'He had traveled to the Pokémon world to learn more about Pokémon. We were injured in the forest after a lightning storm the night before. He rescued us from a group of people who wanted to capture us. We're grateful for his presence. Right, Umbreon?'

Umbreon crawled out from under the couch and stretched. 'Yeah,' he said. 'Real grateful. This is the good life here.' Naruto shook his head.

"Lazy," he commented.

'Whatever.'

'Jolteon and I had been captured and were being forced to fight,' Flareon said as he glared at Jolt. 'Naruto had found out some how and rescued us from slavery.'

'Best thing that could ever happen to us,' Jolt said, glaring at Flare. He began to spark with energy as Flareon's flames flared up.

"Cut it out," Naruto ordered. They didn't here him. "Vaporeon, would you please?" Vapor giggled.

'Certainly,' she said before using water gun and spraying the two Pokémon.

'Hey!' The others laughed.

'I was drowning,' Vaporeon said. 'Ironic, isn't it? He saved me. He seems to have a knack for being at the right place at the right time.'

'Some meanie was trying to capture me!' Lufteon shouted. 'Naruto came along, and I automatically jumped into his arms.' Kakashi chuckled.

'I instantly like Naruto when I first saw him,' Leafeon said. 'So I just started following him around.' It was Naruto's turn to chuckle.

"You were a weird Eevee," he commented.

"Okay, you guys have been saying that word for awhile," Kakashi said. "What's an Eevee?"

'That was what we all were before we evolved,' Glace said. 'As we've mentioned before, Pokémon evolve from one type of Pokémon to another. Eevee is the only Pokémon with the most evolutions. They just keep popping up. Luft is the newest one.'

'Yup!' Lufteon exclaimed, proud to be one of a kind. 'I just evolved. Like my wings?'

'Why don't you use them, then?' Umbreon questioned. Lufteon shrugged.

'Dunno,' was her response. Kakashi shook his head as he drank some of his tea. Like Naruto, he found it bland.

"Anyway," Naruto said, snapping his fingers, "what else did Tsunade say?"

"That was about it," Kakashi continued. "Well, she wanted to do an investigation on you guys. The council requested it. They will be sending some Anbu members to your house tomorrow."

"Shit," Naruto swore. "How am I supposed to hide their poke balls, then?" He snapped his fingers. Kakashi took this as a sign that the recorder was off.

"How did you hide the Pokémon from me?" Kakashi questioned.

"Glamours, but glamours are just another form of genjutsu," Naruto told him. "So a genjutsu master could easily break through them or see through them. Damn. The only reasonable thing for me to do is break the seal on your memories and give you their pokeballs with them inside." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"I thought the seal on my memories was for your safety," Kakashi said.

"It was and still is," Naruto said. He downed the rest of his tea, but his throat still felt dry. "Damn, I'm thirsty." Kakashi's eyes widened again. He didn't respond, though, for Naruto was still thinking. "Maybe I could respell your seal, only instead of keeping the memories locked to you, they would be locked to everyone else. What's the spell for that?" He let out a cry of frustration before messing up his hair. "I can't think straight I'm so thirsty." He cried out again.

Kakashi was surprised by his actions. Here he sit not even two feet from the boy, and yet, it was like Naruto was completely ignoring his presence. Or maybe he was trying to hold back his urge to drink from him. Naruto groaned again.

"I'm so frustrated right now," Naruto complained. He turned to Kakashi. "Are you going to drink that?" he questioned, pointing to Kakashi tea. Kakashi shook his head and handed it over to the boy, who downed it without even thinking about how hot it was. "Still thirsty," the boy mumbled. "Espeon, could you bring me six glasses of ice water?" He turned to Kakashi. "You want one?" Kakashi wordlessly shook his head. Espeon left to get his water.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded before shaking his head.

"I'm starting to think that the town council was right about me being insane," Naruto said. "I don't even know what I do at night after I close my eyes."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned. "You dream. Like every other normal person, you dream." Naruto chuckled.

"I like the fact that you think I'm normal," Naruto said. "But are you really sure, Kaka-sensei?" Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto only used that nickname when he was distressed. Naruto continued on to say, "I don't even dream anymore."

"Don't you have faith in yourself?" Kakashi questioned.

"Kaka-sensei, I've been a vampire all of my life," Naruto said. "Ever since I was five, my powers have been sealed back. Do you know how bad it feels to be sealed? If your abilities are sealed for a long period of time, they will begin to manifest in other ways. Some people get a split personality. I hear voices in my head telling me to kill him or drain her. I see things when I close my eyes to go to sleep. At times, something controls me while I'm asleep, and even when I'm awake, and I manage to snap out of whatever it is before I can hurt someone."

"Kaka-sensei, I've had to put sleeping spells on myself just so that I can get a full night of rest. I usually wake up somewhere else if I don't. Kaka, I don't dream!"

Kakashi stared at the teen, surprised by his revelation. "Are you sure?" he questioned. Naruto nodded.

"I stopped sleeping a long time ago," Naruto continued. "I'll probably close my eyes for a few minutes at a time, but that's it. I feel terrible right now. I should have asked Espe to bring me coffee." At that moment, Espe came in with six glasses of water floating around her. She set them on the table. Immediately afterwards, Naruto grabbed one and drained it before taking a piece of ice and chewing on it. Kakashi flinched as the ice shattered in the boy's mouth.

"Are you that thirsty?" he questioned. Naruto paused from chewing and nodded.

"There is a difference between being thirsty for water and thirsty for blood," Naruto said. "For water, my throat gets dry. For blood, my throat gets dry and burns as though someone stuck a torch down my esophagus. Ice helps." Kakashi's eye twitched at the way he just described how it felt. That must hurt like hell.

"Do your siblings know?" Kakashi questioned. "I mean, about your sleeping habits." Naruto shook his head before tossing another piece of ice into his mouth.

"Glace, could you keep my water cold?" he questioned. Glace jumped from his lap to the table and curled up around the remaining glasses of water. They instantly began to collect frost on them. "Lonny and Koko think it's natural for a vampire to not sleep. I've never told them otherwise."

"What do you do at night, then?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto paused from chewing and bit his lip before taking a deep breath. "Please don't tell Neji or anyone else, but...I do Ten." Kakashi stared at him for a moment, confused.

"Huh?" he said intelligently before finally getting it. "You and Tenten?"

"No exactly," Naruto said, popping yet another piece of ice into his mouth. "We don't go together or anything. No relationship. We just...you know...have sex."

"But why?"

"Tenten is my voluntary human familiar. When I suck her blood, we usually end up like me and you ended up earlier. It's a natural occurrence."

"So, I'm just going to take a shot and say that Neji doesn't know."

"It would be stupid for him to know. Tenten loves him. If he found out, they would break up."

"But because you drink her blood, you're on the verge of breaking that love up."

"I know that, but if I don't feed, I'll die."

"What about your siblings?"

"God, Lonny was right. You are slow. I've told you already. When I feed on someone, we end up having sex. Every time. I can't feed on my siblings."

"Then why not feed off someone who is single?"

"No one knows that I'm vampiric, and I want to keep it that way," Naruto told him. "It would be stupid to tell someone I'm a vampire after the massacre fourteen years ago. I've heard my friends talk of the 'murderer.' They hate him. They hate me. I did Tenten a favor, though. Unintentionally, but I did her a favor. Her parents were abusive, and I saved her from that. I didn't do that for everyone else, though." He finished chewing through the first glass of ice before grabbing another glass and downing it. He started on the ice in that glass.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, amazed at all he had revealed. He hadn't known this much about the boy he had been teaching for the past seven years. Was the boy really hurting this much inside? It didn't surprise him that his friends mentioned the massacre in front of him. They obviously didn't know he was the murderer, and he intended on keeping it that way.

"This water is doing nothing for me," Naruto said as he downed the final glass before chewing through all of the ice. Kakashi hadn't even realized he'd been drinking it so fast. He could have sworn that Naruto was only on his second glass a couple seconds before. Naruto sighed.

"You can drink from me, Naruto," Kakashi offered. Naruto stared at him, slightly surprised.

"Seriously?" he asked softly. "You would let me do that? I was trying not to since I fed from you an hour or so before. You'd probably get lightheaded if I fed from you now. Are you sure?" Kakashi repositioned himself on the couch so that he was leaning back against the armrest while on leg was hanging off the couch. Naruto licked his lips. Kakashi had never look so... deliciously sexy before.

"I am," Kakashi replied calmly. Naruto stared at him before crawling across the couch and climbing up Kakashi's chest, smiling at him, showing off his elongated fangs. Kakashi shivered at the sight, but for once, it was from delight.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered. "You're too nice to me." He pulled the collar of Kakashi's sweat shirt down. Instead of immediately biting in, Naruto kissed Kakashi's neck gently before piercing his neck with his fangs. Kakashi winced slightly, but his pain was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure. He was beginning to understand why Naruto didn't bite his siblings, even though it confused him as to why he didn't just stop after biting.

Naruto removed his fangs from Kakashi's neck and licked the wound closed. "I taste the lust in their blood," Naruto whispered into his ear. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto had just read his mind. "It's infectious." He kissed Kakashi's neck, making the man shiver with pleasure. "Now, where do you want me?"

"Inside me," Kakashi whispered as he laid his head back and moaned.

"I love how that sounds, but it's your turn to pleasure me," Naruto whispered. Kakashi pouted.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Naruto smirked.

"Never." He attacked Kakashi's lips, dominating over the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as they devoured each other. As they kissed, Naruto's hands roamed down Kakashi's shirt chest before he reached up to the collar and ripped his shirt open. Kakashi broke the kiss and looked down. Naruto smirked.

"I'll just buy another," he responded before kissing him again quickly. He placed his lips down to Kakashi's erect nipples and began to suck them, just like he did before. Kakashi moaned as he played with his body. Kakashi slipped his hands down Naruto pants and squeezed his ass, earning a moan from the boy.

Naruto finished with Kakashi's nipples and began to pay attention to his lips again. Kakashi slipped his hands from Naruto's pants and ran his hands up and down Naruto's bare chest. Naruto ran his hands down Kakashi's chest all the way down to his groin, where he began to massage his erection through his sweatpants. Kakashi moaned as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, gripping for leverage.

"This is so annoying," Kakashi complained, thrusting his hips forward. "Cut it out!"

"So impatient!" Naruto said, sitting up. "I don't wanna play with you anymore." Kakashi stared at the boy in disbelief. He got him hard and then just leave him that way, lusting for him? That was just completely and utterly cruel.

Naruto smirked at the expression on Kakashi's face. "I would, but I'm just...so...hard!" He emphasized this by grinding himself against Kakashi deliciously hard.

"You bastard," Kakashi panted. Naruto giggled. Somehow, that seemed to put Kakashi on the edge. Somehow, past all of the seriousness, pain, guilt, and depression, Naruto was cute. Very cute. Past cute. Adorable. What was Kakashi thinking? Naruto was sexy.

When Kakashi's eyes met Naruto's deep blue eyes, he came in his pants, throwing his head back and moaning in absolute pleasure. It wasn't the fact that he had seen Naruto's eyes that sent him into a state of ecstasy. Naruto's eyes blazing with lust and utter trust. Naruto trusted him, something that Kakashi hadn't had for a very long time now.

Still riding on his orgasmic high, Kakashi only mildly heard Naruto say, "How dare you? I wanted to taste you. Meanie." Naruto chuckled, even then. "You look so cute like that, Kaka-sensei." He gently kissed Kakashi's swollen lips. "Can I play with you some more?"

"Yes."

Naruto squealed at the hoarse reply. Kakashi moaned as he felt Naruto bite into his neck again. Now he was beginning to understand why Naruto had needed blood so soon after biting him the first time. He used a lot of it during sex.

Naruto removed his teeth before pulling Kakashi's pants down. "So wet," he murmured with delight. "I like. I like a lot." Kakashi was shocked when Naruto ran his tongue over his wet cock. It felt utterly delicious to him. He moaned as Naruto continued to clean him, taking his time, enjoying the taste of his sensei's seed.

It didn't take long for Kakashi's dick to become hard again, ready for another round. Naruto purred as he swirled his tongue around Kakashi cock, earning fresh moans of pleasure from his mouth. Naruto smiled up at Kakashi before completely devouring it. Kakashi cried out, bucking his hips into Naruto.

"Oh my God," Kakashi moaned as he continued to thrust himself into Naruto's mouth. Naruto smirked. The reason for Kakashi's pleasure: Naruto had put a piece of extremely cold ice into his mouth before taking Kakashi's dick into his mouth.

Naruto ran the piece of ice around Kakashi's cock with his tongue, the cold item causing Kakashi to impulsively thrust into Naruto over and over again. Naruto ran the ice along the long vein on the underside of Kakashi's dick before sliding it across the slit on its tip. Kakashi rolled his eyes back and came, melting the ice with his hot seed as Naruto swallow all of it. He shivered in pleasure as he came, having enjoyed the feeling of the cold ice on his hot dick.

Naruto ran his tongue around Kakashi's dick before he released it and laid back on the couch, leaning against the armrest opposite of Kakashi. With a smirk, he said, "Your turn." Kakashi stared at him for a moment before crawled across the couch as Naruto had done just moment before. The first thing he did as he crawled up Naruto's chest was kiss him, nice and hard. Determination fueled him. He was going to show this vampire a good time.

After kissing him, Kakashi ran his fingers down Naruto's perfectly chiseled chest, tracing each and every muscle lightly before he traced a circle around both of Naruto's nipples. He took one into his mouth, biting down and tugging it lightly. He released that one and switched to the other, licking and sucking it, causing it to become swollen. Naruto moaned and began to grind his erection against Kakashi's. Kakashi smirked. It was his turn to make Naruto scream his name. He was going to enjoy this.

Kakashi ran his hands dangerously slow down Naruto's torso, tracing each and every one of his muscles as he continued to tease and torment the poor blond, who shivered under his touch. Where ever Kakashi's hand touched, a light trail of goose bumps formed. He chuckled as he continued his way down Naruto's navel and slipped his hands into Naruto's pants and began to rub his pulsating dick. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips forward.

"You... are not...funny," Naruto panted, wanting more than anything to stroke himself to completion, but he wasn't going to let Kakashi get to him. Patience was not his strong suit, but he was going to tolerate the torture and torment Kakashi was putting him through.

Kakashi pulled Naruto's pants down extremely slowly, revealing the enlarged member in all its glory. He licked his lips before devouring it. Naruto cried out in delight as he grabbed Kakashi's silver hair and bucked himself into his mouth. Kakashi almost choked for a moment, but he was determined to show the blond a good time. Gripping the younger boy's hips, he began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Naruto's dick, stopping only to lick the slit on the tip.

He was enjoying Naruto's panting, which increased as Kakashi continued to suck him increasingly harder, biting down gently, gaining a yelp from the blond. Suddenly, Naruto gripped Kakashi's head tighter and slammed himself into his mouth hard as he came. Kakashi once again nearly choked, this time from trying to swallow down all of Naruto's seed. He was surprised by how much the boy had managed to produce because is flowed from him with the same power as that of a fire hose.

Kakashi coughed and tried to pull away, but Naruto kept a good grip on his head. The boy continued to pump into his mouth as he continued to cum. He released his grip sometime later, panting as he ran dry. Cum covered Kakashi's mouth and Naruto's dick as well as some of the couch. Kakashi stared up at the boy, but Naruto never caught his eyes. They were closed as he spiraled downwards off his orgasmic euphoria.

Kakashi pulled back and licked his lips, swallowing down what was left of Naruto's seed on his face. The boy was still hard, not surprisingly, and his dick was covered in cum. Kakashi smirked as he decided to do the boy a favor and clean him off, just as he had done before. Without much thought, Kakashi began to lick Naruto clean, earning a groan from the boy as he trailed his tongue up and around his cock.

Naruto panted slightly before he tensed up slightly. "Wait," he panted, trying to catch Kakashi's attention. Kakashi, however, was far to busy enjoying himself as he deep-throated Naruto's cock again, earning a moan from the boy. "W-wait, Kaka-sensei," he tried again, but to no prevail. Kakashi's mind wasn't even there as he sucked the boy, completely intoxicated by him. Naruto bit his lip before bucking his hips once, gripping Kakashi's hair again.

Kakashi didn't think twice as he swallowed down the liquid that entered his mouth. After a moment, though, he realized something was off about it. He realized what it was, but by now it was too late to turn back. Naruto was peeing into his mouth.

As Kakashi continued to drink down the acrid liquid, he thought about what Naruto had been trying to tell him just a few moments before. This is what he gets for not listening.

As the stream died down, Naruto's grip on Kakashi's hair loosened. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled softly, not quite here. "I tried to tell you." Kakashi tried to catch his eyes again, but once more, Naruto had his head back and his eyes closed. "I had too much water," the boy continued to babble on. Kakashi stared him. He wasn't even embarrassed.

For a moment, Kakashi felt like hurting the boy, but something in the back of his mind made him stop from doing so. Some weird logic formed in his head. It was an accident. If he had of been paying attention, it would never have happened. Somehow, he had a good feeling that this was Naruto's logic.

"You are a disgusting boy," Kakashi snapped.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Aren't we all?" he teased. Kakashi pursed his lips together. The blond made sense.

Naruto continued to sit back with his eyes closed, breathless. He was still panting from his orgasm, surprised with himself that he could even produce that much semen, let alone be rid of it all in one shot. There must be a full moon tonight. He usually went on overdrive during the full moon, his vampiric abilities escaping the seal.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he gasped when he felt something enter inside him. A wave of pain went through his body, and he cried out. Kakashi stared at him, surprised. He should have suspected that the boy would find this really painful, as he had stuck one finger inside the boy's opening. Naruto shivered as he became accustomed with the pain.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded wordlessly. Kakashi slowly began to pump his finger in and out, earning a soft cry of pain from Naruto before several content moans. Kakashi smirked at the sound before slipping in another finger. Naruto bucked with a mixture of pleasure and pain. His dick became hard again as Kakashi continued.

After slipping a third and fourth finger in, Kakashi was pretty sure Naruto was ready for him. Removing his fingers, he heard Naruto whimper from the loss. Kakashi eased forward, aligning himself with Naruto before he began to prod his hole with his cock. Naruto groaned beneath him. For a moment, Kakashi reveled over the fact that Naruto was beneath him, not vice versa. After getting over that, Kakashi slowly eased his way into Naruto. Naruto, however, was becoming impatient. Using his arms, he forced himself downwards into Kakashi, completely hilting him. Kakashi stared at him, surprised by the action. Naruto chuckled, gazing at him with half open blue eyes, the first Kakashi had seen since he had started pleasuring the boy.

"You were getting on my nerves," Naruto explained. "This is not my first time, ya know."

"By how you reacted before, I thought otherwise," Kakashi responded.

"I was surprised. My mind was someplace else. Now fuck me!" Kakashi smirked.

"Will do." Without thinking about, Kakashi began to pound into him, hard. Naruto let out a cry of delight.

"Is this as hard as you can hit?" Naruto taunted him, enjoying the feeling of filled. Kakashi glared at the boy before picking up pace, slamming into him increasingly harder, earning cries of pleasure from the boy.

Kakashi constantly twisted his body, searching for that golden patch of nerves that would send the boy over the edge. Naruto almost told him that he didn't have a spot when he suddenly felt a wave of utter pleasure and ecstasy. Kakashi had finally found what he was looking for. No longer did he have to search. He just continued to pound into Naruto at that same spot, earning the most peculiar mewling sound he had ever heard.

Suddenly, Naruto threw his head back and moaned as he came, spilled his seed between them, coating them with it. Kakashi groaned as he felt Naruto tighten around him, and soon came inside of him.

They were quiet as they slowly came off their high. Naruto shuddered before pulling himself off Kakashi, laying his head back, eyes closed again. "That was fun," he panted.

Kakashi fell over onto Naruto chest, mumbling, "Wasn't it?" Naruto purred as he began to play with Kakashi's hair.

"You are so much fun," Naruto told him. "Would you be my human familiar and my spy?"

"If we can do this all the time, sure," Kakashi replied. Naruto flashed him his foxy grin, showing off his fangs.

It suddenly dawned on Kakashi that if Naruto was a restricted vampire, where was his restriction? During the entire time they'd spent together, Kakashi hadn't once seen Naruto restriction.

"Where is it?" he questioned aloud.

"Where's what?" Naruto questioned.

"Your restriction." Naruto pointed to a six-point star marking on the base of his neck.

"I can make it materialize into a choker or take the shape of a tattoo when I want," he explained. "It makes it less obvious to those who can spot a vampire restriction. I'd rather not make it obvious who I am." He sighed for a moment before looking down at Kakashi. "Time for a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

After another shower, which inevitably led to another round against the shower wall, and after a half hour of cleaning the couch with the help of several spells, Kakashi and Naruto sat relaxing, dressed in new clothes since both of their shirts were ripped.

"Now, where were we before we were...ahem… interrupted?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi shrugged. "A lot of help you are." Naruto sighed before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"Oh!" Naruto shouted, scaring the mess out of Kakashi. "Are you alright? Well, anyway, I remember what it was we were talking about. I wanted to respell that seal on your mind."

"Will it hurt?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto stared at him as though he were crazy.

"'Will it hurt?' What type of question is that? Of course not. You'll probably feel a pinch in the back of your mind, but it won't hurt." He stood up and laughed. "'Will it hurt?' What type of question is that? 'Will it hurt?'" Kakashi glared at the boy as he walked from the room. "I'll be right back."

Kakashi sighed as he spread out across the couch, exhausted from everything that had happened today. Checking the time on a digital clock, he found that he has been at the Uzumaki residence for more than three hours. Where had Lonny gone to? Where was Koko? It was a wonder none of them happened to come back while they were...ahem… "busy". It's a wonder no one dropped by complaining about all of the noise that was coming from the apartment. Did anyone care? Did Naruto even have neighbors?

'You look exhausted, Kakashi,' Lufteon said as she padded quietly into the room. She seemed to be walking on air. 'Why don't you take a nap?' Kakashi smiled down at her before petting her softly on the head.

"I'm just going to wait for Naruto to come back," Kakashi replied. "Hopefully he won't take long."

'He left talking about spells, so he must have went to his spell closet,' Glace said as she groomed herself. 'He'll be awhile. He has hundreds of spell books, and it will take him forever before he can find the spell he's looking for. We'll wake you when he comes.' Kakashi smiled at her, but decided to take her up on that offer.

Closing his eyes, he whispered a soft thank you before falling to sleep. Luft hopped onto the couch beside him and curled up, deciding to take a nap herself.

In his room, Naruto sat on his bed, flipping through a rather large spell book, searching for the spell he needed. "Where is it?" he mumbled to himself, tossing that book to the side and picking up another. "I'm pretty sure I saw it in one of these spell books, so I know it's in here somewhere." He tossed that book to the side before opening another one. He stopped abruptly, sitting there and listening. He smiled to himself. "Kakashi fell asleep," he mumbled. "I wonder how cute he looks." He tossed that book aside and grabbed yet another from the second pile beside him.

After seven years of traveling, Naruto had found, bought, was given, and stole several spell books. Too many, if you ask Koko. The books took up an entire closet, which was then named his spell closet. He kept all his books in boxes, seeing as he didn't have enough money to buy a bookshelf to store them on. Some were demonic, others were angelic, some more were lunar, which were his main spell seeing as he was a lunar spellcastor. Some were elemental, some were earthly, and others were just ancient. Ancient spells were more dangerous to handle, seeing as you couldn't tell whether a spell from those books was permanent or temporary. It was best to leave them alone.

Tossing yet another book away, Naruto paused once more to sit back and listen. He could have sworn he had just heard something. Holding his breath, he listened harder, straining to hear past the quiet sounds of his Pokémon and the rhythmic sound of Kakashi's slow breathing. Filtering out the sounds of his neighbors upstairs and down, Naruto heard it again. Mewing. Something was mewing. It was inside the house. Setting his book down, Naruto stood up and went in search of the creature that was causing the sound.

For a moment, he stood in the doorway of the living room, listening for the sound again. Glace watched him, wondering what he was doing. Finally, Naruto turned around and went towards the kitchen. The sound wasn't in the living room. He paused before the bathroom door and listened before walking down and stopping before Koko's room. Again he didn't hear anything.

As he walked past Lonny's closed bedroom door, he froze. There it was. That's mewing again. Whispering a spell, he heard Lonny's lock click before opening the door. Glancing around the messy bedroom, his eyes locked onto the closed window. Trying to paw their way inside were two identical Eevees, mewing as they tried to call for help. Naruto smiled, shaking his head at his luck. Two more Eevees would make ten evolutions. He was the luckiest person in the world.

Opening the window, Naruto snatched the Eevees off the ledge, wondering how they managed to climb all the way up to the fourth floor without getting hurt. "Hi there," he whispered softly, holding each Eevee in the crook of his arm like babies. "My name is Naruto. What's yours?"

"Eevee," one of them whispered. The other stared at him.

"What? You don't talk?" Naruto questioned. He got a blank stare in return. Naruto chuckled. "I bet you two are hungry. I'm going to feed you, but you have to keep quiet. You're a secret for now. Understand?" Both Pokémon stared at him before nodding. Naruto grinned at them, being wary as to not show his fangs. He had just met them. The very last thing he wanted was to scare them.

Glancing into the hallway, Naruto slipped out of Lonny's bedroom and slipped into his own, which was across the hall. Locking his door, Naruto set the two Eevees on the bed before reaching into his pack and pulled out a bag of poke chow. Opening it, he scooped some up into his hands and began to feed the Pokémon with his hands. "Don't eat it too fast," he told them. "You might choke." The Eevees seemed to listen to him for they didn't eat their food as though it would disappear. They did finish it at a fast rate, though. Naruto laughed as they licked his hands for crumbs. He left them for a moment to grab two bowls from his pack. He filled them with poke chow and set them before each Pokémon. They started eating as soon as the bowls were placed in front of them. Naruto chuckled before returning to his research.

After a half hour, Naruto threw down another book. He had just finished going through six boxes, and he had at least thirty left. Scratch that. Make it sixty. Naruto let out a frustrated groan as he tousled his hair. "Where could that stupid spell be?"

'It's in that book.' Naruto turned around and locked eyes with the quiet Eevee, or at least he was quiet.

"You can talk? Normally you can't talk until you evolve," Naruto said.

'I surprise everyone,' the Eevee said. He walked over to a large green book. 'The spell is in this book. I can feel it.' Naruto picked up the huge green leather book and began to flip through it. His eyes widened.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed. He turned and hugged the little Eevee, almost crushing the poor thing. "Thanks so much." He let the Pokémon fall to the bed, breathless from having the life literally squeezed out of him. Naruto grabbed the spell book and ran for the door. "Stay in here you two," he whispered before leaving his bedroom.

In the living room, Naruto paused at the sight of Kakashi sleeping soundly on the couch. "Aw," he cooed. "He's so cute." Softly, he placed the book down on the coffee table and dropped to his knees in front of Kakashi. Gently, he moved a stray strand from the older man's face. Naruto smiled softly. "Twenties are do you well, huh, Kaka-sensei?" he teased softly. He ran his hand over Kakashi's forehead. Kakashi pressed his head into Naruto's hand as he slept.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered in his sleep. Naruto sighed before placing a gentle kiss on the ex Anbu captain's forehead.

Sitting back on his haunches, Naruto grabbed the spell book and opened it to the correct page. "This is just going to hurt a little, but that's all," Naruto whispered to the sleeping ninja. He took a deep breath before placing his index and his middle finger on Kakashi's forehead. He took another deep breath, hesitant to do the spell. Biting his lip, he said, "Lunar Spell: Memory Release." A glow appeared around his fingers and pulsated before disappearing.

Now, Naruto placed his entire hand on Kakashi's forehead. The movement seemed to jog Kakashi from his sleep for he opened his eyes. "Naruto?" he whispered. "What's going on?" Naruto shook his head, still staring at the spell book. "Naruto?" Naruto glanced away from the spell book and stared into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi caught the look in his eyes as Naruto silently told him that whatever he was doing, it would be alright. Kakashi nodded slightly. Naruto returned to the spell book. After a deep breath—he really didn't want to do this—he began.

"_Todorum. Leruka. Izoo."_ Energy began to collect around him on the floor.

_"Todorum. Leruka. Izoo." _A breeze began to flow into the room. It became stronger with each passing second as the energy began to flow through Naruto.

_"Todorum. Leruka. Izoo," _he chanted. _"Todorum. Leruka. Izoo." _The pace of his chant picked up as he added another word to it. _"Todorum. Leruka. Izoo. Nama. Todorum. Leruka. Izoo. Nama. Todorum. Leruka. Izoo. Nama." _He continued to chant, repeating the four words over and over again as the energy intensified in the room. The wind became that of a tornado, and Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched Naruto glow with power, his hair whipping this way and that.

The magically energy surged through the room with an intense speed. Kakashi's breath became shallow from the pressure all the energy was placing on his body. He could barely breath now. His eyes rolled as the pressure intensified. He couldn't take this much longer. His body couldn't take this much longer. His lungs felt as they would burst. His heart felt as though it would explode in his chest. He couldn't and wouldn't survive much longer if Naruto kept this up.

When Kakashi thought he just couldn't take it much longer, the energy within Naruto's apartment exploded as he shouted one word, _"Vorcay."_ Everything settled down again. The things that had been swept up by the magical wind fell to the ground. Glasses shattered within impact of the hardwood floor. Papers fluttered through the air as they drifted to the ground. Books and magazine either thudded to the ground or landed with a loud flop. The entire apartment building lost electricity.

When the pressure had suddenly disappeared, Kakashi took a deep breath and hunched over, coughing. Naruto watched him for a moment. When he could speak, Kakashi said, "What was that?" Naruto stared at him. Kakashi sat up, worried about the boy. Suddenly, Kakashi realized that the boy was stuck in a daze. Reaching over and placing a hand on Naruto's cheek, the blond's eyes rolled into the back of his head and slumped to the floor. Kakashi caught him in his arms and held him. He ran his hands over Naruto's body, surprised to find him feverishly hot.

"Dammit," Kakashi swore as he pulled Naruto's body onto the couch. He was burning up and shivering with cold. Whatever he just did had completely affected him somehow. "Dammit, Naruto. What did you do?"

'He used an ancient mind barrier spell.' Kakashi looked up to find the Eevee Naruto had found sitting on the table.

"Where did you come from? How do you know?" Kakashi questioned him.

'I helped him find it. The spell is supposed to seal your memories others, but in the process, Naruto accidentally shared some of his power with you. I don't know how it will affect you, but we shall know sooner or later. For now, Espeon, could you clean up? Glaceon, Naruto is running a high fever. We need ice. Jolteon, restart the electricity. Lufteon, I'm going to need you to fan Naruto with your wings. That may help cool him down.' Each Pokémon didn't question the Eevee as he shouted orders. They did as they were told.

Lufteon jumped onto the armrest and began to flap her wings in Naruto's direction, using her claws to keep a grip on the couch as she fanned him. Glaceon used ice beam to cover Naruto's forehead and bare arms in ice. Naruto began to shiver again.

'No, no, no,' Eevee said. 'You're just making him worse. Only on his forehead.' He began to crack the ice that was on Naruto's arms just as they began to turn blue. 'He's getting so cold. Flareon, come here and keep Naruto warm.' Flareon jumped up and hopped onto Naruto's stomach before flaring up, heating up the teen's body. Naruto's skin slowly turned rose red from the heat. He stopped shivering after a moment

"Will he be alright?" Kakashi questioned as he ran his hand over Naruto's forehead, pushing back stray strands. Eevee nodded.

'He'll be fine,' Eevee said. 'This is just his body's way of getting over the loss of some ability he has to you.'

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned. "You said that before, but I didn't understand. What ability did he lose to me?" Eevee shrugged.

'I dunno. We'll find out when he gets over the loss. Until then, let's just relax. It's not like he'll die. His body was made to adapt. You're, however, I'm not so sure about.'

'You are very intelligent,' Glace commented. 'Where did you come from?' Eevee just smiled at her.

'Ask my brother. He's in Naruto's room.' Eevee hopped off the table and onto the floor. 'I'm going to go and see how he's holding up back there. I had just bolted from the room. I didn't even think about him.' He calmly walked from the living room to the hallway. Glace pulled her lips into a tight line.

'Where did he come from?' she questioned Kakashi. Kakashi looked at her as though she were crazy.

"How am I supposed to know? I woke up just before Naruto read that stupid spell." He looked down at Naruto prone form. "Why did you do that?" he questioned him. Naruto let out a deep breath, almost sighing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"You idiot," Kakashi mumbled as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair. Had he felt this close to the boy before? He doubted it. Before today—or yesterday for the matter—Kakashi probably only thought of Naruto as a strong kid, though a little dense. Now, nothing seemed dense about the teen.

"I'm just as stupid as you," Naruto said hoarsely. "That was painful, though. What happened?"

"Oh, I don't know. You performed the spell an accidentally gave me one of your powers. Eevee told me." Naruto stared up at Kakashi, confused slightly before realizing what he meant.

"Eevee was in here? He talked to you?" he questioned. Kakashi nodded. "I told him to stay in the room! He was supposed to be a surprise."

"He said he had a brother." Naruto groaned before placing his hands over his face. "He helped save you, though," Kakashi added. "He told us what to do after you passed out. You should be happy he was disobedient." Naruto sighed.

"Whatever," he mumbled before grabbing Kakashi's head and pulling him down for a kiss. "I worried you, didn't I? I'm sorry," he purred, kissing him again and again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." They kissed over and over again, never getting past a gentle kiss.

"Okay, okay," Kakashi chuckled as Naruto kissed him again and again. "I get it. I get it. You're sorry." He pulled away and looked down at the pouting blond. "Don't do that. You look too cute." Naruto sighed before lying back and closing his eyes. "Why do you do that?"

"To collect my thought," Naruto responded. "Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Why?"

"I like your eyes." Naruto chuckled softly. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm going over a mental list of all of my abilities, trying to see which one I'm missing." He hummed softly to himself. Then he frowned. "Oh no," he said. "I've found out what I've lost."

"What?" Kakashi questioned.

"My ability to shift," Naruto said as he sat up.

"To shift?" Kakashi questioned, bewildered. Naruto nodded.

"The ability to switch between a human form and an animal form," Naruto told him. "Of course, I've only managed to become a fox and wolf. There are other animals to change into, it's just that, I haven't learned how to change into them, yet. My goal is to shift into a phoenix and a shadow phoenix. Anyway, that's the gift you have." Naruto pursed his lips. "I loved that ability. I loved being a shape-shifter. Now you have it. Have fun." Kakashi rolled his eyes at the younger boy before planting a kiss on his lips.

"But I want to have fun with you," he whispered. Naruto's heart fluttered in his chest. What was that? What was that feeling? Whatever it was, he loved it.

"Later," he whispered as he smooth Kakashi shirt out. "We have guests." Immediately afterwards, the doorbell rang. Kakashi sighed before shaking his head.

"Who could that be?" he questioned. "Want me to get it?" Naruto shook his head before he motioned for his Pokémon to go to the back. They scurried away in a hurry. Espe took the large spell book with her as she headed to his room.

After a quick sweep around the room, pleased to see it clean after everything that had happened, Naruto went to answer the door. No surprise he found his teammates, Gai's team, Team Eight, and Team Ten were all crowded outside his door.

"No offense, but it's a nice Sunday afternoon, and you're interrupting my afternoon," he said calmly.

"You're not interrupting anything!" Kakashi shouted from the couch. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kakashi's here with you?" she questioned. Naruto nodded. He turned and glared at his sensei.

"Could you be any louder?" he snapped.

"Yeah."

"Go back to sleep!" Naruto snapped before turning back to his friends. "Please, come in." He stepped out of the way to allow them entrance. "My brother and sister aren't here at the moment. I got stuck entertaining the pervert since he wouldn't leave. Don't feel bad for me. He was reading most of the time."

As they entered the living room, they were amazed at how tidy and clean the place was. Not only that, but Naruto has really good taste in furniture and home décor. "I like you place," Kurenai said calmly as she sat down on the love seat across from the couch that Kakashi was currently spread out on. "It's really cozy." Then she pointed to Kakashi. "Except for that."

"I know," Naruto said. "I've been trying to get rid of it, but no one will take it. Think I should sell on EBay?" Kakashi, who was lying on his back, threw his arm out, catching Naruto in the gut.

"Not funny," Kakashi mumbled as he rolled over, not even looking up to see the boy double over.

"You have a lot of nerve!" Naruto snapped, still clutching his stomach. "I should kick you out!" He had to stop himself from asking the question that was on his mind; when had Kakashi put his mask back on? It was a serious eyesore on his face, but Naruto tolerated it only because he had guests.

Running a hand through his cascading silver-blond hair, Naruto asked the top question that was on his mind right now, "Why did you guys decide to visit me? All at one? On a Sunday?" The groups shared glances before Kurenai sighed. Before hand, she had been picked as spokesperson for this visit. She had drawn the shortest straw.

"Well, you see, Naruto, the council, well both of them...um…" she didn't know how to say it to him. Naruto blinked twice.

"They think I'm the person killing everyone," he finished for her, surprising the other nin with his knowledge of the information. Gai's eyes immediately locked onto Kakashi.

"Did he tell you?" he questioned. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm a ninja," he explained. "The Anbu were constantly surveying my home, so I decided to do some 'interrogations.'" He paused for a moment. "Why do they believe I have something to do with these murders?"

"I asked the same question," Sakura said. "One of the people killing is a vampire, and I heard council member Azari Natatsu say your name. Why would they believe that you were the one doing the killing when you're not a vampire?" Naruto stared at Sakura. It was the moment of truth. Tell his entire group of friends the truth or lie and say he didn't know, letting them find out some other way.

"They believe you're the vampire or the other boy because you match his description," Kurenai continued, sensing the tension in the room. "It's either you or Elyon. Either way, it makes the council members' children uneasy because they have no idea whether it you or Elyon who is the vampire." Naruto clenched his jaw. Behind him, he knew that Kakashi was listening intently, wanting to know what he would say.

Naruto glanced over the faces of his teammates before saying quietly, "I know which one is the vampire." They leaned forward quietly, anxious to hear to news. He took a deep breath and could have sworn that he heard Kakashi take one, too. "It's me." The became completely silent for a moment as everyone allowed those two words to sink in.

After a moment, Sasuke suddenly leapt up, charging Naruto with a kunai in his hand. Naruto didn't even blink as Sasuke darted towards him. He hadn't expected, though, for Kakashi to hop in the middle and deflect the attack. "Sasuke! Calm down!" he snapped.

"How can I calm down when a murderer is standing right in front of me?" Sasuke retorted.

"Naruto didn't kill anyone," Kakashi growled.

"Not this time, anyway," Naruto said calmly as he turned away from them with one hand on the back of his head.

"What do you mean not this time?" Ino shouted. Naruto looked her straight in the eyes as realization dawned on her. "You," she whispered. "You're the one. You're the one who massacred the village fourteen years ago." There was a stunned silence before it was quickly interrupted.

"That's not possible!" Sakura shouted, defending her teammate. "He was only five at the time. How could he have killed so many people in one night?"

"He's a vampire!" Kiba growled. "He could pull it off, somehow! Those bloodthirsty beast only think about killing because that is all they do. Kill!"

"But he was far too young to even come into his vampiric powers!" Hinata shouted for once in her life. "He couldn't have done it, Kiba!"

"He just admitted that he did, Hinata!" Kiba snapped. "Naruto admits that he killed all of those people." He turned to Naruto. "Don't you? Don't you?"

Naruto nodded, creating another uproar of shouting before they were all silenced by Kurenai.

"That's enough!" she snapped. "We came here to get a reason from him, not start a full out fight!"

"What reason does he have to give?" Kiba shouted. "He's the vampire who is killing all of those people! He killed before, and he's killing again."

"That's enough, Kiba," Kurenai said, warning him. "Maybe Naruto can explain what is going on." She turned to Naruto, who had by now taken a seat on the couch beside a fully aware Kakashi. "Would you, Naruto?" Naruto shrugged.

"I had sort of expected this," he said. "You all hating me. It's true. I did kill all of those people when I was five, but I wasn't in control of myself. I didn't even know what was wrong with me. I had just come into my powers that night, and no one was there to hold me back, which is the reason why vampire usually run in packs." He bit down on his lip, sucking off the blood that came from it.

"I don't know who's killing all of those people, but it's neither me, nor my siblings, or Tenten," he continued. "We are not to blame for whatever is killing off the village." He bit down harder on his lip, enjoying the metallic taste as he sucked his own blood.

"You're doing it again," Kakashi mumbled as he stared at the blond out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto ran his tongue over his lip, healing the wound.

"Maybe if you would stop sitting on your ass and go get me some water, I wouldn't be," Naruto said to him, smiling. Kakashi shuddered at the sight of his fangs, one that he would never get used to.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Just stop smiling at me like that. The usual six glasses of ice water?"

"Duh," Naruto snapped. He turned back to his friends. "You can hate me, but it won't matter to me. I know I'm innocent, so I really don't care. Go ahead. Drop me like a bad habit. I don't care. My life sucks, anyway." He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. What he heard next surprised him.

"Six glasses of ice water?" Shikamaru questioned. "Are you that thirsty?" Naruto smirked.

"Kakashi asked me the same question," he responded. "I'll give the same answer. There is a difference—big difference—between being thirsty for water and being thirsty for blood. When I want water, my throat gets dry. When I want blood, my throat gets dry and begins to burn as though some forced a flaming torch down my throat." He turned to Shikamaru and smirked. "It is not fun." The genius shook his head.

Kakashi came back holding a tray of ice water. "I found this in one of your cabinets," he said. "You have a lot of blood bags, by the way." Naruto snapped his fingers as he had an epiphany.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" he shouted. "Could you go and get me one?" Kakashi paled beyond comparison.

"The very last thing on my mind is seeing you drink blood, so just drink the water," he said, handing him a glance. Naruto glared at him, snatching the glass from his hand.

"Whatever," he said before completely downing the water. He stuck a piece of ice in his mouth. "I am really going to have to pee later," he mumbled to himself. Shikamaru snorted.

"That's an understatement," he said. Naruto shrugged. Kiba growled with annoyance.

"How can you kid around with a murderer?" he snapped at Shikamaru.

"We used to kid around with him before we knew he was a murderer," Shikamaru stated. "What's the problem now that we know? He's still Naruto, only we now know that he's vampire. And really, come on. He was five when he killed those people. Five. What did you know about right or wrong at five? It was an accident. It wasn't predetermined or anything like that. It was just an accident."

"At least he didn't say get over it," Naruto mumbled as he downed his second cup before chewing on the ice that was in it. Kakashi slapped his hand in his face before sliding it down.

"I'll get you the blood," he mumbled, getting up.

"Thank you!" Naruto said before downing a third cup. "Bring a large bowl of ice, though." He sucked on a piece of ice before chewing it. "Cold really helps," Naruto explained to them. "Blood helps better, though." They all shivered at how bluntly he could say it. It was as if that now that his secret was out, he didn't care about being discreet anymore, which was the truth.

"Why don't you just drink someone's blood instead of drinking from bags?" Sasuke said, reeling in his hatred for the blond vampire.

"Because a vampire bite is the most intense sexual experience you can image," he said. "Once I bite you, we'd usually end up having sex. Like I told Kaka, it's a natural occurrence. Most vampires work like that. I don't know why, though." Sasuke eye twitched at his response.

"So no matter where you are or who you bite, you'll always end up having sex?" he questioned. Naruto nodded.

"That's why most vampires are bi," he added before gulping down the sixth and final glass of water, chewing through the ice in seconds. "Kaka, where's my blood?"

"In your veins, now shut up!" Naruto growled at the reply.

"He should be happy I'm restricted, or…" He didn't finish the statement. His eyes turned a deep red as his pupils became narrower and narrower. Kurenai's eyes widened as she thought for a moment he was becoming fully vampiric. That is, before his restriction decided to remind him that he wasn't free.

Naruto hissed at the restriction sizzled for a moment. He relaxed and his eyes returned to their normal blue hue.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned meekly. Naruto pulled his collar down and lifted up his head. He pointed to the six point star at the base of his neck.

"That's my restriction," he said calmly. He ran his finger over it. In a glow of white light, the six point star tattoo became choker restriction with the star hanging off two chain links. In the very center of the start was a large ruby. The star was painted silver with intricate gold etching running along the edges of each point. It was cold on his neck. "This is my restriction solidified," Naruto continued. "Isn't it pretty?" He held it up for them to see. "There this other vampire I know, stronger than me of course, and she has a cross as her restriction. She had the loveliest pink hair and green eyes. She almost reminded me of Sakura, except she was way nicer. And when she took her restriction off-" He stopped and shuddered with delight. "-was she sexy! I have pictures of her somewhere. She was just the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Her hair changed to silver-white, her eyes to blood red, and her body… She looked older."

"You're babbling," Kakashi said as he entered the room, dropping the bowl of ice and three pack of blood onto the coffee table.

"You'd be babbling too if you saw what I saw," Naruto said, smirking. "But alas, I think she's a lesbian. Last time I checked, she was into another friend of mine. Girl of course. Depressing, isn't it?" He picked up a particularly full bag of blood from the tab and bit into the top of it. Almost immediately he spat it out.

"Are you alright?" Hinata questioned. Naruto shook his head before running to the bathroom. Kakashi blinked twice before glancing at the label of the bag.

"Blood tested HIV positive," he read. "Oo. That's not good." They from the bathroom the sound of Naruto puking. "This is garbage." He glanced at another bag. "That one's good, and so if the other one. I just happened to grab the bag that was HIV positive. Hope he doesn't catch it." At this, he sounded a bit concerned. "You okay back there?"

"What's it sound like?" Naruto snapped before puking into the toilet again. Kakashi flinched.

"My fault," he mumbled before spreading out onto the couch.

"Kakashi, how long have you been here?" Kurenai questioned. Kakashi shrugged.

"Since this morning, maybe," he said. "I don't remember. I know I've been here awhile, though. I came before Elyon and Koko left for work each. I don't remember where they went, though. Naruto doesn't have a job, seeing as he does most of the missions. He's the only certified ninja in the family."

"Well, I didn't know that," Asuma said, surprised. "I could probably get them tests to become Genin before I try to get them into the Chuunin exams." Kakashi shrugged as he closed his eyes.

Naruto finally came form the bathroom, pale as ever. "Ugh," he said as he crept slowly from the bathroom holding his stomach. "Why the hell didn't you read the labels before giving it to me?" he snapped at Kakashi, socking him in the stomach. "I hope you bust your spleen and die."

"I think I did," Kakashi said, out of breath, scrunching up into a little ball. Naruto snorted.

"Probably gave me HIV," he mumbled. "I'm going to tell everyone that. Kakashi Hatake gave me HIV." Kakashi stared at him like he was crazy.

"You wouldn't," he said as he watched Naruto suck on a piece of ice from the bowl. The teen smirked.

"I would," he said. "Just try me. If I get HIV, I'm going to write it on every billboard in town. I swear I will." The two glared at each other.

"Naruto, how long has Kakashi been here with you?" Kurenai questioned.

"I already told her for awhile," Kakashi said. "She wouldn't believe me. What do you think we did here? Have sex?" Kurenai's face turned a hot red. Naruto burst out laughing.

"That was a good," he said. "Oh my God, that was funny. What would make you even consider such a thing. For one thing, he's old!" Kakashi glared at the boy.

"I'm only twenty-three," Kakashi sneered. Everyone took a moment before a loud shout of "What!" was heard from them.

"You're twenty-three?" Naruto questioned. "That would mean you're four years older than me. If that's true, than when you became our sensei, you were-" he paused to do the math. His jaw dropped. "You were sixteen! What the hell?" Kakashi shrugged.

"If I told everyone how I really was, they would instantly think that I would end up like Itachi, which was the reason why I quit the Anbu and became a teaching Jounin."

"But Ita-kun was younger than you."

"So? They council would still be reluctant if they knew how old I really was. Well, how young I really was. I'm really good at genjutsus by the way." Naruto looked him up and down.

"You must be because you look thirty-two," Naruto said. "God that's old." The other Jounin glared at him. "What? It is. I'm nineteen. As a vampire, I will continue to age until I'm twenty-one. Then, I'll just be frozen in time forever. Yes! I'll never see how I look at thirty. Score!" Kakashi glared at him.

"You don't have to brag about," he said. Naruto gazed him, looking innocently cute.

"Why not?" he questioned. "I'm just happy I won't ever really see thirty."

"See what you look like at the age of thirty," Kakashi corrected. Naruto shrugged before picking up the bowl and drinking down the melted ice water. "That's just sad." Naruto didn't respond. His throat was burning badly. It had gotten worse since he had gotten a taste of blood. Now it was unbearable. Naruto just wanted to turn and bite Kakashi long and hard, but they had to keep up appearances. Nothing was going on between them, and Kakashi was definitely not his familiar. Not yet, anyway. There were rules to these things, you know.

After downing an entire bowl of water, Naruto was feeling really swollen from so much water, but his throat still burned like hell. If he kept this up, he was going to drown his organs.

Setting the bowl on the table, he leaned back and closed his eyes. His mind felt so slow. His body felt numb. He could feel himself slip into that familiar unconscious state he would normally go into when he drank too much water and didn't get any blood. His vision slowly grew darker as he allowed himself to slip away.

"Naruto," Kakashi called, "are you alright?" Naruto could barely hear his words, but he was able to make them out. He slowly shook his head as his eyelids drooped lower and lower. "What's happening?"

"An anemic coma," Naruto whispered. "I'll be fine." His eyes closed before his unconscious body fell over onto the couch. Immediately, Sakura rushed into action.

"His pulse is weak," she said as she checked his wrist. She placed her ear to his chest. "His heart is barely beating. He was beginning to drown his organs with water. We'd have to pump his stomach, or let him feed off someone." Some of the guys got worried expressions. "Stop being such babies! He's about to die! You're not going to step up and help a friend?"

"He killed my grandfather," Kiba stated.

"He killed my aunt and her family," Shino responded.

"He murdered half of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke told her. Tenten glared at them.

"So what? He killed my parents, and I still hang out with him," she snapped. "Naruto is not a beast. Nor is he a murderer by intention. He never meant to hurt anyone. He was five!"

"It doesn't matter if he was one!" Kiba snapped. "He killed innocent people for his own selfish gain. He deserves to die!"

"Naruto doesn't," Shikamaru snapped. "He's helped save this village countless times, and has saved all of our lives more than once. If he had wanted to destroy the village, he'd have done it by now. He's had multiple chances to do so. Naruto doesn't want any of us to die. He doesn't want the village to die, so stop bitching about the past and help your friend!" Kiba took a step back, surprised at the normally lazy boy's comment, but it only fueled his anger more.

"The only reason you still stand by him is because he didn't kill anyone in your family!" he retorted.

"Wrong," Shikamaru said. "He killed my mother. He killed the woman who had tried time and time again to protect him from being beaten by angry villagers for, I suppose, this reason. He killed her, but I forgave him. I managed to forgive him for doing something he couldn't control at such a young age. Can you?"

"No!" Kiba shouted. "I can't forgive him for taking my grandfather away from me. I can't forgive that." Shikamaru shook his head.

"You're not even worth the effort," he said to him. "You're just going to let your hatred and grief control you from saving your friend from certain death. That's low, Kiba. Very low." He walked over to Naruto and held his arm out. "He can have my blood." Sakura stared at him.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," she said. "My team just got back together, and I'd hate to see one of my friends die. Thank you."

Hinata stepped forward, holding out her arm. "Naruto killed my mother," she said. "That I cannot forgive him for, but I will anyway. He is my friend, and I want to help my friend. He can have my blood." Sakura smiled at her. Tenten and Lee came forward as well as Neji.

"Naruto killed my aunt who I never knew, so can't really grieve for her," Neji said. "It doesn't matter, though, for he killed a member of my family. I'll forgive, anyhow. He can have my blood."

"Naruto saved me from a life of abuse," Tenten confessed. "I owe him my life, so he can go ahead and have my blood."

"Naruto was my best friend and still is," Lee said. "I'd do anything for him. As long as he doesn't bite me, he can have my blood." Tenten snorted, chuckling under her breath. "What? Did you not hear what he said would happen if he bit us?"

"I heard," she said. "But that was still funny." Choji held back for a moment before stepping forward.

"He can have my blood," he said. "He killed my sister. I don't even remember her, but I forgive him anyway. He was five. He didn't know what was going on. It wasn't his fault. It was his parents' for leaving him alone." He held out his arm. Sakura sighed.

"Thank you," she said. "Okay, Naruto, your friends are going to help revive you, alright?" Of course, Naruto did hear her. She pulled a kunai from her pouch. "You guys ready?" They nodded. "Who wants to go first?" Tenten moved closer. Sakura ran the kunai across Tenten's wrist, cutting a gash deep enough to draw blood, but not life-threatening. Sakura sat Naruto up slightly and held his head back so that Tenten's blood would fall into his mouth.

As two drops fell into his mouth, Naruto suddenly jerked awake, surprising Tenten and Sakura. He grabbed Tenten's arm an brought it to him lips before sucking deeply. Tenten shivered slightly at the feeling. At least he didn't bite her. That would be embarrassing.

After a quick drink, Naruto released her arm before grabbing it back and running his tongue along the gash. Neji was about to object to this when he saw what happened to the wound; it healed. Then Naruto let her go.

"What happened?" he questioned. "What's happening?" Kakashi snorted.

"Your friends are giving you blood," he said. "Isn't that sweet? Don't bite them." Naruto glared at him.

"It is really nice of you all to give me blood, but really, I'm fine," he said. "That always happen when I try to solve my thirst with water. It's no biggie. Really."

"Naruto, you just passed out on your couch, your heart almost stopped, and you're telling me that it's not big deal?" Sakura questioned. "I don't think so. Don't you have someone you can feed from when you get thirsty?" Naruto shook his head.

"No. Do you know how difficult it is to get a human familiar?" he questioned. "They have to be someone who can stop whatever it is that they are doing and rush over to me at a moment's notice. They have to be able to tolerate my constant need to feed, and they'd have to be someone who is comfortable having sex with me. Who is all of that?" Kakashi snorted.

"No one in this room," he said. "Unless someone would like to volunteer for the position of unofficial familiar. There's a difference."

"There is," Naruto said. "I wouldn't bite them, but they'd have a bunch of scar later on in life. Anyone want to volunteer for that position?" No one responded. "I thought so. He's stuck drinking from bags."

"Shut up, Kaka," Naruto said. "You're not helping. Unless you want to be my familiar, shut up."

"Why don't you get a hooker?" Kakashi teased.

"Why don't you get a life?" Naruto shot back.

"You think I need a life?" Kakashi questioned. "Well, then, let's solve that problem. I volunteer for the position as your official familiar. There, I have life now." Everyone stared at the man as though he were crazy.

"Are you serious?" Sakura questioned.

"He can't be," Kurenai said. "You've got to be joking."

"I don't think he is, Kurenai," Asuma said.

"Let me get this straight because this just confused me," Naruto said. "Did you just volunteer to be my human familiar? With all strings attached?" Kakashi nodded. "Wait, hold on. That job includes you are most likely going to be waking it up at all hours of the night just to come here so I can feed from you." Kakashi nodded. "Wait, I'm not done. Not only that, but you're allowing me the privilege of biting you. If I remember correctly, didn't I explain what would happen?" Kakashi nodded. "And you're still willing to be my familiar?" Once more, the silver haired man nodded. Naruto sat back on the couch. "I need a drink now. He's completely and utterly serious. Are you drunk?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Why would you accept a position like that, Kakashi?" Kurenai questioned. "That's your student. You can't sleep with your student."

"There's no law against it," Kakashi asserted. "Though the council might have a problem with it, they can't do anything against it. Truthfully, I think that they might try to figure out someway to use this against Naruto." He turned to Naruto. "So what do you think? Am I hired?" Naruto stared at him blankly.

"I'm still stuck on you volunteering," he admitted. "Give me a minute." He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He mumbled something to himself under his breath as he thought about it. After a moment, he said, "Sure." Just like that. Sure. As if that had been the easiest decision in his life—which it had been.

"See? Problem solved," Kakashi said, lying back on the couch. "Now Naruto won't pass out from drinking too much water. I'm going back to sleep now." Naruto shook his head.

"Anyway, was there any other reason for you guys to be here?" he questioned. Kurenai shook her head.

"They just wanted answers, and you gave them to them," she said, referring to the lower level nin. "Thank you for being honest, Naruto. I am sorry for how my students reacted." She glared at Kiba. "They're not the brightest bunch."

"What?" Kiba shouted. "Are you telling me that I'm stupid for getting angry at him because he killed someone in my family? Are you saying that's stupid?"

"No," Kurenai replied calmly. "I'm saying that your entire behavior is stupid. You're a ninja. People die. I'm not going to tell you to get over it because I still can't get over my losses, but I will tell you this. The people who he killed are dead and will remain dead. It doesn't matter how much you hate him. It doesn't matter if you kill him. They will remain dead no matter what. So stop acting childish. Let's go." To Naruto, she said, "Thank you for your hospitality." Naruto nodded as he walked them to the door. Kiba gave him one long glare before he left. Naruto didn't even flinch.

"I'm tired," Naruto said. "How about you?"

"I just spent an entire hour lying to my friends and students," Kakashi said. "How do you think I feel? That was work." Naruto sat down next to him after checking to make sure that everyone had left. Well, he was about to sit down when he spotted one of Shino's bugs stuck to the wall.

"Nice, Shino," Naruto said. "Spy on me, why don't cha," Naruto said as he threw a magazine at the wall, effectively squishing the poor thing. Kakashi blinked twice, surprised.

"Was that one of Shino's bugs?" he questioned. Naruto nodded before checking around to make sure there weren't more in the house. He found squished three more before putting up a barrier around the house and using a quick bug zapper spell from his earthly spell book.

"Safe now?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded as he sat down on the couch.

"That was stressful," Naruto confessed. "It took most of my energy to keep my emotions in check. I felt like crying when Kiba suddenly lashed out at me. I don't know why, but I just did." He laid his head back and stared up at his cracked ceiling. "Kaka, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kakashi questioned.

"Why did you volunteer to be my human familiar out in the open? We could have just kept it a secret."

"Well, when you told them the truth, I thought I had best be at least a little honest. Truthfully, I want to be your familiar. Really, I do. I've enjoyed the time I've spent with you today. Is that wrong? I hope it's not a side-effect." Naruto stared at him, wondering whether he was lying or not.

"I enjoyed my day with you, too, Kaka," Naruto replied. "But right now, I need to go to the bathroom."

As he was about to get up, Kakashi pushed him back down. Naruto stared at him. "What are you doing?" he asked him. Kakashi smirked before unzipping Naruto's pants. "Not now, Kaka. I told you. I have to go to the bathroom." He shivered as Kakashi ran his tongue down his limp cock. "Cut it out."

Kakashi, instead of listening to the teen, took his dick in his mouth and began to suck on it really hard. Naruto groaned, but continued to try to get the Jounin off him. He seriously did have to go to the bathroom very badly. Water tended to run straight through him. Kakashi ignored the blond as continued to suck him, deep-throating him, making the boy mewl with a pleasure.

Finally unable to take both the menstruations his teachers was doing to him and his full bladder, Naruto released himself into Kakashi's mouth, which was exactly what the Jounin was going for. Kakashi swallowed the liquid down as it flowed into his mouth. It wasn't that he liked it—the taste was tolerable—it was just that after earlier, he found the act excitingly dirty. Naruto must had as well, for after he had finished, his dick was as hard as ever.

"Well, didn't you like that?" Kakashi teased. Naruto glared down at him.

"You did that on purpose," he mumbled.

"Didn't I?" Kakashi questioned before stuffing Naruto's dick into his mouth again. Naruto groaned with pleasure. This had to be his most enjoyable day ever.

Just as he was about to reach his limit, the doorbell rang. "Mother-" he stopped and gripped Kakashi's head as he came in his mouth.

"I wonder who that might be," Kakashi questioned after he finished with Naruto. The blond panted as he zipped up his pants.

"I don't know," he mumbled as he got to his feet clumsily, still dazed by his orgasm. "You get the door." Kakashi followed the order given to him and answered the door. Before him stood a young girl, around Naruto's age, with long magenta hair cascading down her back and the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a modern time Japanese school uniform. The girl stared at him and blinked.

"Does a Naruto Uzumaki live here?" she questioned. Almost immediately, Kakashi was pulled out the doorway and thrown onto the floor by Naruto.

"Moka-chan!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug, which she returned graciously. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He allowed her a wide girth in order to enter the house. To Kakashi, who was still on the floor, he said, "My fault. I was just excited. Need a hand?" Kakashi accepted his hand, needing all the help his could get. Naruto had thrown him down hard.

Sitting down on the couch, Moka said, "I came only for a quick visit. The bus driver said that we couldn't stay long, and I wasn't intending to do so. Tsukune is expecting me back any minute now, and I just came to give you this." She held out the large package she had been carrying. "It's an early birthday present from my father. He said that you could use it more than I can. I don't know what it is, but here." She handed the thick package to him.

"Well, thanks, Moka," Naruto said to her. "But do you have to leave so soon?" Moka nodded.

"The bus driver isn't going to wait much longer, so I'm going to have to leave now," Moka said. "It was nice to see you again." Naruto walked her to the door and watched her leave.

"Is that the girl you were babbling about earlier?" Kakashi questioned. "She was pretty. I thought you said she was a lesbian?" Naruto sat down on the couch with the package in his hands.

"I did," Naruto responded. "But did you see her restriction?" Kakashi nodded. "Well, her restriction holds back her real personality, which is the one I really enjoy. Anyway, the Moka you saw was the result of the restriction. The real one has been split from her body and given her own. She's the lesbian. At least, I think. I hope not, anyway."

"What's in the package?" Kakashi questioned, reaching over to pick it up. Naruto slapped his hand away before he could touch it.

"Give me a minute," he said. He started ripping the brown paper open when he froze. Kakashi stared at him, wondering why he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. He glanced over at the package. Inside was an antique black leather book. It was embroidered with gold which swirled and curved in intricate and complicated designs. He couldn't see a title on it, though. That or the designs were the title, and he just couldn't read them.

"It's-" Naruto stopped again, staring at the book. "It's a spell book. A-" he stopped and swallowed. "It's the legendary vampiric spell book, which is said to contain some of the most powerful spell ever known, and some that aren't." He was utterly astounded by this gift that he couldn't really talk. "W-where? Where did he find this? This is worth more than gold, Kakashi. This thing is worth more than all of the gold in the world. This book is worth more than anything else in the world, and now I have it. Do you know how big of an honor it is to have the Vampire Lord of the North-Western territory of the Vampiric Realm give me a book as legendary as the Mythical Vampire Spell Book? I think I'm going to faint." Kakashi immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"No!" he shouted. "Don't faint! Then we can't celebrate." Naruto looked at him and chuckled.

"Celebrate what? It's just a book," he told him. He didn't sound very convincing as he said it.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sure, and you made that long winded explanation for nothing?" Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever," he said. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto walked away from the couch with the book in hand.

"I'm going to my room to lock this book into my spell closet," Naruto said. "Then I'm going to seal up my closet with several hundred spells before heading to the bathroom. I didn't think any water was left in me. Now I know that I seriously was drowning myself with water because I have to seriously pee...again. And unless you're thirsty, I'm going to the bathroom." He went to walk away when he felt Kakashi grab the back of his shirt and tug him back to the couch.

"But I am," Kakashi said, grabbing Naruto's dick through his pants. Naruto groaned, sitting back on the couch as Kakashi got onto his knees again and unzipped his pants.

"What is with you?" Naruto questioned. "You called me disgusting when I first pissed in your mouth. Do you like it?" Kakashi chuckled as he ran his tongue down Naruto's dick once more.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe not. It's just deliciously dirty." He stroked Naruto's length before taking it into his mouth as Naruto tensed up. He chuckled.

"You're going to have to work for it, then," he said as he gripped Kakashi's head and forced him to completely devour him. Naruto groaned with pleasure as he forced Kakashi up and down on his length, actually making the man gag. As he forced Kakashi to swallow him, Naruto once more released himself inside Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi coughed as he swallowed it all, trying not lose any of it.

"How did that feel?" Naruto questioned as he continued to pound himself into Kakashi's head, his dick now hard. "How does it feel now?" Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Naruto continued to pound into him fiercely. He hadn't known that Naruto could be so rough with it. He couldn't help think about what it would be like if Naruto was just as rough during sex. That would be fun.

Naruto snapped him out of his reverie as he shoved his cock into him hard, practically forcing it down the older man's throat as he came long and hard. Kakashi choked on cum for a second before swallowing it, sucking the boy dry. Like when he first sucked him, Kakashi had to swallow fast for Naruto was coming like a fire hose, completely blowing his load inside his mouth. When Naruto finished, he laughed when he saw that cum had come out of Kakashi's nose. Kakashi used the back of his sleeve to wipe his nose.

"This is not funny," Kakashi said as though he were clogged, which he technically was. He headed for the bathroom in search of tissue to blow his nose. Naruto stuffed his cock back into his pants before zipping them. He stood up clumsily, still dazed. Grabbing his spell book, he head towards his room, passing the bathroom where he heard Kakashi blowing his nose hard. He snorted, but decided against teasing him. He'd just be tortured later today anyway.


	4. Author Note

Okay, this is obviously an author note. Many of you are probably going to flame me, but I'm fine with that. Okay, here we go. Blood Love is, as of this moment, discontinued. This is for several reasons. I was rereading the story to get myself pumped up into writing more for it again when I realized that half the shit in it didn't make sense (at least, not to me, anyway.) So, I've decided, well, why not just rewrite it, right? Well, I am, in a way. It's hard to explain, but I'll give it a try.

While writing **The Light, **I got this insane idea to do the same thing I did with that story to a Naruto story before fusing the to - sorta kinda - at the end. Trust me, it sounds confusing, but I can pull it off. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take elements from **Blood Love **and reworking it into my new story **The Blood** which will be the first in a series of four books I'm planning on writing this summer and through part of next year unless a new idea pops up. The series is officially titled **The Blood - Captured - Inside - Our Veins.** Most of the series will take place in the Naruto universe until maybe like... maybe like in the middle of **Captured. **I'm not certain yet. I, however, am certain that this will be one of my best works.

So, I thank you all for reading **Blood Love. **It really warms my heart to know that such nice people are out there, willing to read the works of an amateur writer. Because you guys were really nice and patient, I'm planning on posting up the chapters I **did **finish, no matter how stupid they seem to me, just to show you that I care. In the mean time, check out the **The Blood** whenever I decide to post it. Please do read my Harry Potter series **The Light - Submerged - Within - The Darkness. **I'm almost finished with the first book and will start on the second one while I'm working on **The Blood**. You don't have to read my HP series to understand what's going on in the **The Blood**. I'm not evil.

So, once more, I greatly apologize to the inconvenience this may have caused, and I'll make sure to post up my final chapters for **Blood Love. **Love you.


End file.
